A new life
by Mikhaela1998
Summary: This story is about how Mikhaela and her mum was saved by Sam and Dean two years ago but now her mum was killed by a vampire. She was 'saved' by a mysterious man named Victor who took her in and trained her to hunt, along with Krissy, Aidan and Sean to avenge their families death. Summary isn't that good but please read a few chapters and just let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

*Sam and Dean do appear again, don't worry.  
*The character Mikhaela, Mikhaela's mum and Sean were made up by me.  
*Please do leave comments on what you think of the story and if I should add or change anything :)

*2years ago* Mikhaela's POV.

"Thanks you guys, you saved our lives." I said, looking up at the two guys who had saved me and my mum from becoming vampire food.  
"Its kind of what we do." Dean replied.  
"Anyway, we have to hit the road. You and your mum take care okay?"Sam said.  
"We will. Will I see you guys again?" I asked.  
"Maybe some time. Just call us if anything else happens." Dean said while giving me a hug.

I stepped back and gave Sam a hug. Boy, he was really tall. My head just barely reached his shoulder. Even though they were here for only a week, they treated me like I was their little sister.  
I waved as they got in their Impala and drove off.

*Present day*

I had just woken up. I checked my bedside clock and saw that it was four in the morning. I heard a noise coming from somewhere outside my room. I held my breath to hear more and heard a loud thud. I at once reached under my bed and as quietly as I could, reached out and took out the jar of dead mans blood and syringe I had under there. I'm not a hunter or anything like that. Its just, after that vampire had tried to attacked me and my mum a couple of years ago, I thought it best to be prepared. Paranoid more like it. But anyway, I unscrewed the lid, dipped the syringe in it and pulled up the plunger. If it wasn't a vampire I heard and was just my mum in the kitchen, well...then I sure had some explaining to do. I crossed over to the door and opened it silently. I listened and realised the sounds were coming from my mums room. I went to her room door and opened it slowly. I saw a figure hunched over her bed. I have no idea how but I knew it was a vampire from the way it was bending over the bed. I crept up behind it and was going to stick the syringe in its neck when it heard me. It turned around sharply and knocked the syringe out of my hand. So much for the quiet approach. The amount of curse words that were going on in my head at that moment was unimaginable for a sweet sixteen year old teenage girl like me. I dived for the syringe and managed to grab it before the vamp dragged me backwards by my legs. I kicked up at it and hit it in its groin. It doubled over and I jumped up and stabbed it with the syringe as hard as I could and pushed down on the plunger. That was when I realised it was a guy vampire. He wasn't that good looking, so much for the twilight theory that all vampires were amazingly good looking. He looked at me with this shocked expression, as if he couldn't believe I just did that before collapsing. Guess the dead mans blood did the trick.

I walked over to my mum to see if she was okay and that was when I froze. I realised she wasn't moving and was covered in blood. I didn't want to switch on the light because I knew I couldn't face whatever state she was in. I reached out and checked for a pulse. No pulse. Her body was cold. She was dead. I think I didn't move for a minute. Just trying to process this. My body felt cold. She was dead. My mum, who had been the only one I could trust and who had been there for me all this while. I could have saved her if I was faster. If I had woken up earlier. Dead. Dead. Dead. The word 'dead' just kept repeating itself in my head. Over and over again.

I snapped out of the shock and felt anger. Anger at the vampire. Anger at myself for not being there in time. I knew someone had to pay and I needed to unleash this new found anger I felt. I walked away from the bed and towards the vampire. I could kill him right now, while he was knocked out. No, that would be too easy. He should have to suffer for as long as possible before dying. I dragged him out of the room and propped him up on a chair. I put his hands, palms down on the table and tightly bound his legs and hands so he couldn't go anywhere. I threw water on him and kept slapping him lightly until he woke up. Okay well, maybe not so lightly.

He woke up and blinked a few times. Then he looked at me and then looked down at his bound hands and feet. He laughed.  
"Little girl going to kill me because I killed mummy?" He said in a mock baby voice.  
I looked him straight in the eye and said, "When I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead."  
I walked to my room without saying another word and grabbed the jar of dead mans blood. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife I could find. I went over to the table and put those down. I dragged a chair and sat next to him. I silently picked up the jar and dipped the knife into it. I then looked him straight in the eye and sliced open his arm.

He screamed out loud. "ARGHHHHH! When I'm untied, I'm going to have so much fun tearing you up, piece by piece. And then when I'm done, I'm going to suck all your blood out of your cold, lifeless corpse."  
"We'll see about that." I said while slicing into his arm again. I think I cut his arm about twenty times when I heard someone behind me. Before I could turn around, I felt something really hard hit my head before just blacking out.

*******END OF CHAPTER 1********

*Please tell me what you guys think and this is my first ever fan fic so please forgive me if I did anything wrong xD


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey guys! This is chapter two of my fanfic so please let me know what you think!

Mikhaelas POV.

Where was I? Am I dead? No...I don't think so. Shit, my head hurts really bad. I slowly open my eyes. At first I couldn't hear anything and could only see blurred images but then all my senses came back to me at once. I see these two men bending over me with concerned expressions on their faces. Scratch that, a man and a teenage boy. A very good looking teenage boy at that. Oh my god am I seriously checking him out right now? I should be wondering why these two strangers were in my house.

"Hey, are you okay?" The teenage boy asks.

"Yeah...I'm fine." I say sitting up, wincing at the pain in my head.

"Aidan, go get her some ice for her head." The man says.  
Aidan walks over to the fridge and gets some ice and wraps it in a cloth and brings it to me.

"Thank you...I'm sorry, but who are you guys and what are you doing here?" I still don't trust them at all.

"My name is Victor. This is Aidan. We're hunters." The man, Victor, says.

"Oh. What are you guys doing here?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, I was tracking that vampire...the one that broke in your house earlier. It led me here but I'm afraid I was too late. By the time I got here, you were knocked out on the floor and it was nowhere to be seen. So I called Aidan over to help just in case the vamp showed up again. Mind telling me what had happened?" Victor explained.

"Hmmm...okay fine. I woke up because I heard some noises. I found the vamp in my mums room. I gave it some dead mans blood, then strapped it to this chair." I said, pointing to the kitchen chair that now had some blood stains and loose ropes on it. "I was torturing it when someone snuck up behind me and hit me on the head. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground and you guys are looking down at me."

"It must have been another vampire. Wait, you're a hunter?" Aidan asked, confused.

I laughed. "No, I'm not."

"Then how did you know to use dead mans blood?" He questioned.

"A couple of years back, my mum and myself were attacked by some vampires but these two hunters saved us. So I picked up a couple of tricks from them. Thought it might come in handy some day." I explained.

"Well, you thought right. And I'm impressed that you were able to get that vamp in that chair without it killing you, considering you're not a hunter." Victor said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Wait. You said something about the vamp being in your mums room? Where's your mum?" Aidan asked.

I remembered what happened when I found the vamp in her room. I got up and rushed to her room with Aidan and Victor following me. I stopped at the doorway not daring to switch on the light. I didn't know whether I should go in or not. I knew what lay waiting for me. I just stood there not moving. Victor went forward and pulled a blanket over my mum so I couldn't see her, as if he read my mind. I switched on the light. There was blood all over the bed. On the floor. On the walls. There was an empty syringe on the ground from where I left it after stabbing it in that son of a bitch. I slowly walked over to the bed where my mum was lying down. I could only see the shape of her body through the blanket. All the tears I had been trying to hold in until that point just burst out. Its like the floodgates opened all at once or something. I just sank to my knees and just hugged myself, not bothering to control my tears. I mean, my mum just died for gods sake. I can cry as much as I want to. After a while, I realised Aidan had come and sat next to me with his arm around my shoulder and I had been crying on him. I didn't care that I was bawling like a baby or gasping for breath. He was trying to calm me down by stroking my back but failed. So he just held me for god knows how long until I managed to get my crying under control. By now it was just a few tears flowing down every now and then.

Victor came and sat on my other side and said "Hey, come on, why don't we go sit outside okay?" In a really calming, fatherly voice. I just nodded and followed them out to the dining table and sat down. Aidan sat next to me and Victor sat across from me.

"Do you have any family members you can stay with?" Victor asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, you can come and stay with me and Aidan if you want. You see, Aidan isn't my son or anything. I took him in when his parents were killed by a nest of vampires a year ago. I've been training him to hunt ever since. We've been trying to track down the vampires that killed his parents so Aidan can get his revenge and avenge his parents deaths." Victor said.

"So if I come to stay with you, you'll teach me how to hunt?" I asked.

"Well, yes. But you'll also be going to school and doing all the normal things a normal teenage girl such as yourself does." Victor said.

"Yes. I don't even need to think about it." I said, gladly accepting the offer.

"Okay, well, go pack your things. Whatever you want to bring. Its a big house so you'll have your own room. Bring whatever you need. We'll leave when your ready." Victor said, smiling.

"Okay, thank you very much." I say, a slight smile.

I walk over to my room and switch on the light. I get out two of my suitcases, the huge ones with wheels. Hmm, what do I want to take with me. I opened my cupboard and took out a bunch of clothes and shoes and stuffed it all in the first suitcase. I also managed to put my blanket and pillow cases and blanket in there. In my second one I put my backpack, pencil box, penny board (yes, I skateboard), and a bunch of other mementos I wanted to bring to my new room. I also took all the photo albums I had and my laptop. I then rolled both suitcases out.

Aidan looked up at me as I came out. "Victor is waiting in the car. You ready?"

"Almost. I need to do something before I leave." I said.

I walked back to my mums room. I couldn't leave without taking something of hers with me so I could remember her. I walked to her cupboard and took out a scarf of hers that she always wore. I went to her dresser and took her favourite necklace. I also took her hairbrush and some other personal things of hers. I just had to have some part of her with me. I walked over to the bed and just stood there for a minute before Aidan walked in, checking up on me.

"Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just...I'm not sure if I should lift up the blanket so I could see her one last time or not." I say.

"Don't. Leave it. Let your last memory of her be when she was alive and smiling happily. Not when she's covered in blood like this." He said.

"That's….really good advice." I say, a little surprised that something like that came out of his mouth. He just didn't seem the type.

"Come on, let's go." He says before I can change my mind.

We walk out of the room and I turn around to look at my house one last time before grabbing my bags and walking out the front door, knowing I'll probably never see this place again.

*That's it for chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming up shortly!


	3. Chapter 3

Top of Form

The drive to Victors house was about an hour, more or less. By the time we reached, the sun was already starting to come up. The house was really big. It was one of those houses that stood quite far apart from the others, with a wooden fence around it for privacy. We got out of the car and Aidan helped me with one of my bags. Victor walked up to the front door and unlocked it. He went in first, with Aidan and myself following behind. The inside of the house was really...neat. Like super tidy. That's really weird considering its two guys who are living there.

"Aidan, bring Mikhaela to the spare bedroom opposite yours. That'll belong to her from now on."

Then Victor looked at me. "That's the third biggest bedroom in the house, besides mine and Aidan's. Why don't you go on up. You're probably exhausted so you can unpack and Aidan will give you a tour of the house after you get some sleep."

"That sounds like a really good idea, thanks."

"Since its already morning, can I skip school today? After all, I need to be here to show Mikhaela around later." Aidan said, trying his luck with Victor.

"Okay, fine. But I want you to make sure you spend the day by cleaning your room." Victor said.

"Yeah..." Aidan said already making his way upstairs with both my bags. Victor just sighed and shook his head.

"Well, you better go settle in and try to get some rest. How are you feeling?" Victor asked, concerned.

At first I wanted to lie and say I was fine but for some reason the tone of his voice made me want to tell him the truth.

"I honestly have no idea. I'm pretty torn up about my mum dy-...you know. I just wished I was there to save her in time. I could have saved her if only I was faster..." I said, looking at the ground. I was struggling to hold back tears. Jeeez, can I ever stop crying?

"Listen, its not your fault she died. Stop blaming yourself over that. That vampire would have killed her even if you had stayed up the whole night. You should just try to forget about it and get some sleep for tonight. It'll all feel much better in the morning, trust me."

"Okay. Thanks. For everything. For taking me in, I have no idea where I would be right now if you hadn't found me." I said. I paused and then gave him a hug. He hugged me back. It felt like I was hugging my dad or something.

"Don't worry about it. Go on, get some sleep."

"Okay, goodnight." I said, before making my way upstairs.

The upstairs was a long hallway with two doors on each side. There was a door at the end which I'm guessing is the bathroom, judging by the bath mat just outside the door. I made my way to the door at the far end on the right, which was open. I looked in to see Aidan sitting on a bed, reading a football magazine. Now, this is what a stereotypical teenage boy's bedroom looked like. There were clothes strewn all over the floor and video games just scattered in front of the tv and a bunch of other things just all over the floor.

"Oh wow. Now I get why Victor was asking you to clean your room." I said.

Aidan looked up from his magazine. "I don't see the point of cleaning it if it's going to get dirty again. Anyway, wanna check out your room?

"Sure."

He got up from his bed and strode past me to the room opposite his room. He opened the door and gestured inside with a flourish and a ta-da. I laughed.

"Are you always such a geek?"

"Only on mondays to fridays. On weekends I'm free." He said with a wink.

"That has got to be the lamest pick up line I've ever heard."

He laughed. "So it looks like we're going to be neighbours."

"Yeah, I guess so." I said

"Hey, feel free to change with the door open anytime you want." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish. Okay, I'm going to go to bed now. You can show me around tomorrow." I say, motioning towards the door.

"Okay fine, see you tomorrow neighbour." He said exiting the room.

I close the door behind him. Boy has he got some cheek. I had to admit he was really good looking though. I turn back to my new room and take a good look at it. It was actually really nice. It had a lot of space too. The bed was a single bed but that was good enough, its not like I planned to have my new 'neighbour' over anytime soon. Or at all for that matter. The cupboard had enough space for all my clothes and then some. There was a window opposite my bed, overlooking the front porch and a writing desk underneath it. It was pretty basic stuff but its enough for me. I mean, I honestly don't need that much. I opened my bag and was going to take out my blanket and change the sheets to my sheets from my old room but then I realised how tired I was. You know what? I can do this tomorrow. I just climbed in the bed and got under the covers. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

****

*The next afternoon*

I wake up. I'm in my old room again. What? I thought I was in Victors house. That's weird. I sit up and look around. There's blood everywhere. On my bedsheets, on the floor, everywhere. I hear footsteps. "Hello?" I call out, but no one answers. My room door starts to open slowly. A figure enters the room. I can't see its face though I'm straining my neck. Its covered in blood and moving really slowly. I try to move backwards in my bed to get away from it but I cant move. Its as if my body has stopped listening to me and had decided to just freeze in place. When the figure reached the edge of my bed, it slowly raises its head up to me. Oh my god. Its my mum.

"Why didn't you save me?" She asks with tears running down her face. "Why didn't you try? You could have, if you tried."

I just stared at her. "I tried, really I did. I'm sorry." I saw another figure entering my room behind my mum. It was the vampire. It went up behind my mum and smiled at me in a sinister way.

"Mum! The vampire. Its-" I tried to warn her but all of a sudden I couldn't speak. Its as if I forgot how to. I tried to warn her but I just couldn't, no matter how hard I tried.

"Its all your fault! I'm dead because of you! " My mum kept repeating over and over again. The vampire opened up his mouth and was about to sink his teeth into my mums neck when I heard someone screaming. No, I was screaming.

I woke up at once and realised I had been screaming. I blinked, confused. I was in Victors house again. In my new room. Aidan was sitting on my bed with his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, look at me. You're safe. I'm here, okay? It was all a bad dream." He said in a soothing voice. I just looked at him with tears in my eyes from the dream and hugged him while he stroked my back.

I know it was really childish of me and I should have just gotten a grip of things and told him I was fine and stuff. But the thing is, whenever I have nightmares and wake up because of it, I need there to be someone there, to tell me its alright. I just feel really freaked out and scared after nightmares. When I managed to finally calm down I let go of him and pushed myself backwards on the bed, to lean against the headboard, facing him.

"You wanna talk about it?" He said, very carefully, as if I might burst into tears any minute.

"Thanks, but its okay. It was just a bad dream. How come you came in here, by the way?"

"Oh well, I heard you screaming so I just wanted to make sure you weren't being attacked by wild rabid monkeys or something." He said, trying to get me to smile, which I did. Just a slight smile.

"Well, I wasn't. Anyway, I think I better go take a shower." I said, standing up.

"Yeah, of course. Oh and victor is out getting some groceries but he left some breakfast downstairs. Or well, lunch I guess, considering its three in the afternoon. So after you shower, come down and have something to eat."

"Okay, yeah I will. Thanks Aidan." I said, a slight smile.

"No worries." He said walking out.

I grab my toiletries and clothes and make my way to the bathroom.

__

*Thats the end of this chapter guys! :) Please review and let me know what you guys think :)


	4. Chapter 4

I took a quicker shower compared to my usual half an hour showers. It probably had something to do with the fact that I was starving or the fact that the less time I had alone to think about stuff, the better. After I put on shorts and a t-shirt, I went downstairs and entered the kitchen. I smelled bacon and eggs from out in the hallway. Yum.

Aidan looked up at me as I entered the kitchen.

"Bacon in the frying pan, eggs on the plate, plates are in that cupboard on top and cutlery in the drawer over there" He said while pointing to the cupboard over the sink.

"Thanks." I said, already reaching for a plate. After I loaded a pile of bacon and scrambled eggs on to my plate, I sat opposite from Aidan and started eating. Wow, it was really good. Either that or I was starving and wasn't picky.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked him.

"Well, Victor just told me to give you the grand tour of the house, then let you know about the daily schedule that we more or less follow every day just so you can get a feel of how we run things here."

"Sure. You can tell me about the schedule right now, if you want." God, this bacon tastes like heaven.

"Okay, well, so school starts at about 7 in the morning and finishes at around 1 in the afternoon. When we get back, we have until 5 to do our homework, study and do whatever else we want to do. Then after that, Victor teaches us this and that about hunting vampires until 10. After that we go to sleep. Or in my case, watch a movie until 1 and regret it in the morning." He said with a laugh.

"That sounds like a really busy schedule." I say, already almost done with my meal.

"Yeah, Victor says we have to be able to balance hunting and school. I personally would rather just hunt."

I stand up and bring my plate over to the sink. After washing it and putting it on the drying rack, I turn to Aidan.

"Okay, let's start the tour."

"Right this way, madam." He says while walking out of the kitchen door. He walks all the way to the front door.

"I thought its easier if we started from the front." He said.

"Sure."

"Okay so, this door here leads to the living room." He says while opening it and showing me the inside. He closes it and goes to the second door on the left. "Over here is the kitchen where we just were, but you should know that unless you have a really really bad sense of direction. But you know, you're a woman so..."

"Very funny." I said sarcastically.

"Anyway, the kitchen also connects to the living room. So then this door over here, leads to the basement. Wanna go down?" He says while motioning to the door opposite the front door.

"Yeah, okay."

He opens the door and reaches in and switches on a light. There's a flight of stairs going down. He starts going down and I follow him. You only can see the whole room once your at the bottom stair. It isn't your cliche, creepy basement that you see in horror movies. The light is really bright so the whole room looks like its just another room upstairs. But the room was far from ordinary.

There were weapons everywhere, arranged and hung neatly on the walls and in compartments and stuff. I'm assuming they used it for hunting. I had no idea what a single thing was except for the huge jar of dead mans blood but even then I might be wrong.

"Shit." I say, stunned.

"That was exactly what I thought the first time I saw this room."

"Victor is going to teach me how to use all of this?"

"Well, not all at once. He'll probably teach you the basics first, like how to field strip, fire and load a hand gun." He said while walking over to a rack of guns.

"This is so freaking cool." I say, still in awe.

"Really? You aren't freaked out about all this?" He says, slightly surprised.

"Well, maybe a little. But for ages I've always wanted to learn how to hunt and become a hunter. Well, maybe not for ages. More like two years or something."

"Oh yeah, you found out about the hunter world and monsters when those two hunters saved you right?" He says, remembering what I told him and Victor when I first met them.

"Yeah."

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me the story?" He says, after a few seconds.

"Well, its quite long..." I start to say.

"Go on, we have time."

"Okay fine," I say with a sigh. "Could we go upstairs or something though?"

"Sure." He says, starting to walk up the stairs. I follow him and he switches the light once we're both out. He closes the door and makes his way to the living room. He takes a seat on one end of the couch. I take the other.

"Okay, where should I begin." I say, trying to think back.

"Anywhere you want."

"Okay well, their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. They're brothers. Probably in their late twenty's or something. Well, I was on my way home from a friends house..."

_*Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short but the next chapter will be longer and it should be out by Sunday. Please review and let me know what you guys think_


	5. Chapter 5

*FLASHBACK TO TWO YEARS AGO*

"Shit, Melissa, I better go. My mum's going to kill me. I hadn't realised it was this late." I say, looking at my watch. It was already 7 in the evening and it was dark outside. I was supposed to be back by 6.

"Okay well, its already dark outside and it takes about 10 minutes for you to walk back to your house. Are you sure you don't want my mum to send you back?" She says with a concerned expression.

"Thanks but she's really busy and I don't want to trouble her." I say.

"Then let me walk you back, I need the exercise anyway." She says.

I look at her skinny, 5'5 frame. You could say she's got the body every guy wants. Skinny, huge boobs and petite. Unlike me with my 5'8 height and barely B cup. Compared to her I felt huge and awkward. Most people would assume she's a bitch at first sight, but once you get to know her, she's really nice and is a good laugh.

"If you exercise anymore, you're just going to dissapear into thin air." I say, while putting my stuff into my bag. I sling it over my shoulder. We had been doing homework. Well, that and messing around on her laptop.

"Very funny. Anyway, call me when you reach home and try not to get kidnapped." She says, jokingly.

"I'll try my best. Bye" I said rolling my eyes while walking out of her room.

"Bye."

I walk down the stairs and exit the front door. I walk down the driveway and start walking on the sidewalk towards my house. The street was empty and there were no cars or pedestrians. Isn't this the perfect scene for a slasher film. I heard some leaves crunch behind me. I stopped and turned around. No one. Stop it Mikhaela, you're scaring yourself. I turn back in front and continue walking.

As I was coming up to this alley, I heard a scream that was cut off coming from it. It sounded like a man. I ran towards the alley, not thinking. I mean, what would I even do when I got there? I entered the alley and saw two figures against the wall. No, the taller one was holding the other against the wall.

As I looked closer, the taller one seemed to be doing something. It had its mouth against the other guys neck. I took a step back and accidentally stepped on a branch. Of course that would happen. It snapped and the tall figure snapped its head around to me. It dropped the other guy and turned its whole body towards me. It took a step towards me and the light from the streetlight above lit up its face.

It was clearly a male, with blond hair. As I looked closer I realised he had blood all over his mouth and as he smiled at me, I could see he's teeth. Oh my god. They were like a row of razor sharp fangs.

I was completely frozen. My heart was pumping wildly in my chest. I had never been that scared in my entire life. All of a sudden I snapped out of it and realised I should run. Run as fast as I could. I turned around and ran into a wall and fell down.

Wait a second, there wasn't a wall there. I looked up into the eyes of this woman. I knew something wasn't right about this and I knew I was right when she opened her mouth and I saw a row of fangs.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said, while lifting me up by the front of my shirt and slamming me against a wall. Hard.

I gasped as the breath rushed out of me. Shit, that hurt. She was pinning me against the wall and no matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't get free. She was really strong.

"Let me go, you bitch." I said. Yeah, I put up a good front but it was all an act. I honestly was as scared as hell. Didn't want her to see that though.

"Wow, that's a really bad word coming from a little girl like you, isn't it? I think we have to teach you some manners." She said. She slapped me really, really hard. I gasped as I got the air knocked out of me again. I think her fingernails sliced my skin open or something because a second later, there was a stream of some liquid that I guess was blood running down my face. It didn't hurt that much but it stung like a bitch. She raised her hand to hit me again.

"Hey! Over here bitch!" I heard someone yell. Sounded like a guy.

She turned around and all of a sudden I was splattered in liquid at the same time that her grip loosened. I fell to the ground because I wasn't prepared and a second later she fell too. I looked at her body and realised her head was missing. It had been cleanly cut off.

I looked at her neck where her head was supposed to be. You could see the muscles and tissue and other stuff spilling out from her neck. Oh god, I felt like throwing up. I looked up as the guy who chopped the woman's head off came towards me. He had this huge machete in his hand. He had blond hair and was wearing a leather jacket. He was really good looking for an old guy. I wasn't sure if I should run or stay.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, in a concerned way.

I guess I should stay. And I was too out of it to run anyway.

"Yeah, just scarred for life and shaken up, but other than that, I'm fine." I reply. I stand up and lean against the wall and take a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"Did you get bitten?"

"Did I get what? Bitten? Of course not. What was that thing?"

"Well...long story short, that was a vampire." He said.

"A what?" I said, thinking I heard him wrongly.

"A vampire. Yes, they do exist. No, they don't sparkle and read minds."

"I'm sorry, but this is really hard to wrap my head around." I say, still not believing him, even though I saw it with my own eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll come around." He said. I looked to my left and saw this guy coming towards us. He had brown hair and was really, really tall. He had a machete in his hand too. I'm guessing he just killed the woman's other 'vampire' friend.

"Killed the vamp, the victim was dead by the time I got to him. Is she okay?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, she seems okay."

"And 'she' is wondering who the hell you guys are because none of this is making any sense." I say.

"I'm Dean Winchester and that's my younger brother, Sam." The blond haired one said.

"And I'm Mikhaela. Nice to meet you, I guess. Okay, so let's just say vampires exist. Where do you two fit in? What, are you guys like male versions of buffy the vampire slayer or something?" I ask.

"God, I hope not." Dean said.

"Something like that. We're hunters." Sam said.

"Hunters?" I say.

"Yeah. We hunt monsters and stuff. Just like those two vampires over there." Sam explained. "We were tracking them down when they lead us here."

"You mean there are other things besides vampires out there?"

"Well yeah. Shapeshifters, werewolfs, demons and a zillion other things. Our job is to hunt them and make sure they don't kill innocent people." Sam said.

"That sounds really cool." I say. Okay yeah, I believed them.

"Okay, I think we better get her out of here before any of their friends show up." Dean said, starting to walk towards the opening of the alley. Me and Sam followed him.

"I can walk home from here." I say.

"And let you risk yourself getting killed again? Not a chance. There might have been another vamp following you, one that we didn't kill yet" Dean said.

"Okay fine, so what?"

"You'll come with us and we'll make sure that cut isn't infected or anything, then we'll drop you off back at your house when the coast is clear." Dean said.

"Dean, she's a kid. Her parents would probably freak out and call the cops." Sam said.

"Hey! I'm 14 okay? I can look after myself. And besides, I'll just tell my mum I'm having dinner at my friends house or something." I say.

"See? She's fine. Let's go." Dean says, while walking to this really cool car. As I went closer I realised it was a '67 Impala. Nice.

"Cool car."

"That's my baby." Dean says proudly while patting the cars bonnet. He unlocks the door and then gets in the drivers side. Sam gets in the passenger side and I get in the back.

_*End of this chapter. The flashback will probably continue for another chapter or so :)_


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

_*Hey guys! I think I've worked something out so that I can post a new chapter at least once every 4 days or something like that. Please review and let me know what you guys think._

_*I realized the chapter was too long so I decided to break it up in to two parts. This is part one._

***CONTINUATION FROM THE 2 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK***

The first 10 minutes of the drive was pretty quiet. I texted my mum that I was having dinner at Melissa's house and would be back late. Then Sam spoke to Dean softly. I couldn't hear what he said.

"How am I supposed to know?" Dean replied.

"Because you were talking to her earlier?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sam. I forgot my manners. I wonder why? Oh yeah, because I was busy killing a vampire and checking to make sure she wasn't bitten." Dean snapped.

Sam ignored him and turned to me, "So, how are you holding up? You seem pretty chilled considering you just found out that there are actual things that go bump in the night."

"Honestly, I'm fine. I find it really cool actually. The whole hunting thing." I said.

"It has its ups and downs I guess."

"But saving lives surely must make up for most of the downs." I said.

"Well, yeah, I guess it does." Sam said with a slight smile.

"Oh god, you're one of those hippie, love the whole world kind of people aren't you?" Dean said looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"So what if I am?" I say.

"Well, you're going to get along with Sam really well. He's very in tune with his inner...Gandhi." Dean said, looking at his brother.

"Don't be a jerk." Sam said.

"Bitch." Dean replied.

I just laughed to myself quietly at their bickering.

After a few more minutes, we pulled up at this really shabby motel. It was about 20 minutes away from my house. We got out of the car and Dean walked up to the motel room number 107 and unlocked it. He went inside and switched on the lights with me and Sam following behind him.

"Go and sit on one of the beds. I'll help you clean out that cut." Sam said while walking over to a bag and pulling out some rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. Dean walks over to a table and sits down on a chair and gets out a laptop. I walk over to one of the single beds and sit down, looking around.

It was pretty basic, two single beds, a cupboard and a table. A bathroom at one end. Sam walks over to me and sits next to me.

"Let's have a look." He says while I push my hair behind my ear.

"Its just a small scratch, might leave a scar. Nothing big. I'll just clean it with some alcohol so it dosen't get infected. It might sting a bit though." He said.

"I can handle it." I say.

He pours some alcohol on the cotton swab and uses it to clean the cut that ran along the side of my face, from my cheekbone to my chin. Ouch. That stung a bit. I winced. Dean looked at me in amusement, as if he was waiting for me to burst into tears. I didn't though. Sam finished up and told me to just leave it, it stopped bleeding so it'll close up by itself.

"We have a hit!" Dean shouted all of a sudden while pumping his fist in the air.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I found the abandoned warehouse our pal from yesterday told us about." Dean said.

"How far?"

"About an hours drive from here."

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow, when the suns up. They should be asleep by then."

"It feels good to be working on a normal case again, dosen't it?"

"Yeah. Almost forgot what that felt like."

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on since I'm obviously going to be here for a while?" I say, confused.

"We found the warehouse where the nest of vampires we're hunting are crashing." Dean explained.

"Nest? There are more?"

"Well, yeah. Those two vampires earlier were part of that nest. We were looking for the nest and stumbled across those two." Dean said.

"How do you know they are staying in an abandoned warehouse?"

"Well, we caught and tortured a vampire yesterday that gave us that information." Dean said.

"How in the world do you torture a vampire? I thought they don't feel pain and stuff."

"Dead mans blood. Its like poison to them." Sam said.

"Huh. So dead mans blood poisons them and cutting of their heads kills them?" I say, trying to get all the facts straight.

"Yep." Dean said.

"Wow okay. So what's the plan for tomorrow?" I ask.

"Well, we don't really have a plan. We just go in, and try not to die." Dean said.

"Okay. Can I come?" I ask.

"Absolutely not. Look, I don't care how old you are, you're still classified as a kid in my book and you don't bring kids to hunt a nest of vampires." Dean said.

I looked at Sam.

"He's right. It'll be really dangerous."

"Okay, fine. But what if some vampires try to kill me while you two are hunting the nest? Like you said, one might have been following me."

"That's a good point. Dean, maybe you should stay here with her and I should go deal with the nest." Sam said.

"No way am I going to let you go and try to kill a whole nest of vamps by yourself." Dean said.

"I can do it, I'm not a kid anymore Dean. I can handle a nest of vamps." Sam argued.

"No Sam. We're not going to have this discussion. We'll think of something else." Dean said, putting an end to that conversation. It sounded like that sentence had a deeper meaning though. I found it sweet the way he was so protective of Sam. I'd bet my last dollar that he was the older one.

"Fine. Then let's give her a knife and a jar of dead mans blood. That way she can protect herself." Sam said simply.

"She can't kill a vamp by herself. She hasn't hunted before and besides, she's just a kid." Dean said.

"She dosen't need to kill it, just hold it off for as long as it takes for us to get back. We can teach her the basics which won't take long and dad taught US to hunt when WE were kids." Sam argued.

"That's different. We were raised as hunters, she wasn't." Dean said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I ask them.

"Yes, you do. Go on, tell Sam that his idea is a really bad one." Dean said to me.

"Actually, it sounds like a pretty good idea. I'm a fast learner and it might help me defend myself later on." I say, smiling.

Sam gave Dean a smug look. "See? She thinks its a good idea."

Dean looked at both of us and realised it was a lost cause. "Okay fine, we'll teach her how to use a knife."

"Yay!" I say.

"Okay, come over here." Sam says going to this dull, green bag. He unzipped it and it was filled with weapons.

"Nice." I say, in awe.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

_*Here's part two. Hope you enjoy it!_

"Okay, so this is the knife we'll give to you. It's pretty light but sharp so it's easy for you to use and can cut deeply." Sam said, passing me a knife, handle first. It felt really comfortable in my hand.

He spent the next two hours teaching me how to use it and basic self defense. It was really tiring. By the time he was done, I was covered in sweat. Dean had gone out to get some burgers and beer, coke for me. We sat down on the beds exhausted. Well, me anyway. Sam barely broke a sweat.

"So what's the deal between you and Dean?" I asked Sam.

"What?" He said, slightly surprised.

"I can see that there's a lot of tension between the both of you."

"Oh, it's nothing." He said, clenching his jaw slightly.

"Sorry I asked. I know I should mind my own business and all that."

"No, its not that. Its just…..the whole situation right now is pretty messed up." He said.

"Well, you can tell me about it if you want. I can handle messed up."

"There are some really…..hard decisions we're facing right now. Big decisions that could change everything." He said softly.

"What kind of decisions?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Okay well, it has something to do with Lucifer and Michael."

"As in the devil and the archangel?"

"Well, Lucifer isn't really a devil. He's a fallen angel."

"Okay, what does this have to do with you and Dean?"

"I should explain from the beginning. Angels are real. Angels can sort of posses people but only certain 'chosen' people and those people are called that angels vessel. The angels needs their vessels permission in order to posses them."

"Okay…" I say, trying to take it all in.

"Well, long story short, I'm Lucifer's vessel and Dean is Michael's vessel."

"Why were you both chosen and why do they need a vessel?" I asked, just going with it.

"Honestly, it goes way, way back. It'll take me a whole day to explain it to you. But the reason they need a vessel is because it's their destiny to fight each other. And their fighting will bring about the apocalypse."

"Woah, hold up. Apocalypse?" I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

"Yeah." He said, dead serious.

"Okay. But Lucifer needs your permission right?"

"Yeah."

"Then can't you just say no?"

"It's not that easy. There are a lot of….complications."

I cast him a worried look.

"Don't worry about it. Me and Dean have been through a bunch of things worse than this. We can handle a little apocalypse." He tried to assure me with a smile.

"Yeah, okay." I said. I was going to press on but just then, Dean entered with the food. I could sense that Sam didn't want to talk about it in front of Dean so I just dropped it.

Dean passed me a cheese burger and I ate hungrily, I hadn't realised how hungry I was.

"Okay, I think she's able to fend off a vamp for about an hour or two." Sam told Dean after we were all done eating.

"Really?"

"Yeah, wanna test her?" Sam asked, smiling. He knew that Dean would go easy on me and that I'd use that to my advantage.

"Sure. On Sam's count." Dean said walking over to me. I put the knife down and got ready to use the self defense moves Sam had been teaching me for over an hour.

"Go!" Sam shouted.

Dean lunged towards me and I side stepped him. He may have been bigger, but I was faster. I turned around and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, in a painful arm lock.

Dean gasped and called a time out. I let go of his arm. Sam was pissing himself laughing.

Dean rubbed his arm and looked at me. "Not bad, for a teenage girl. But that was because I was going easy on you. And Sam, why did you teach her the arm lock? That won't work that well on a vampire."

Sam gasped for breath and smiling , said, "Because I knew you would test her."

I laughed. "Told you I was a fast learner."

"Okay, that's good enough to keep you alive. I think it's safe to drop you back home now. Don't forget the knife and the jar of dead mans blood." He said, while walking over to the door.

Sam passes me the stuff in a bag and we exit the room. We enter the Impala and Dean starts the car.

After a few minutes, Dean says, "Okay, so me and Sam will park outside your house and keep watch on you throughout the night to make sure there aren't any...unwanted visitors. Then, in the morning, at about 10 we'll give you a call before leaving to hunt the nest so you're prepared. We should be back in at least 4 hours or less. Think you'll be okay?"

"Yeah, I can manage for 4 hours." I say.

The rest of the drive we just talked about random things, like things they hunted like Demons(who knew they were real, but considering the fact angels existed, I wasn't that surprised), how to kill them, trap them and stuff and a bunch of other things about other monsters. We also swapped numbers.

We reached my house and I said bye to them before getting out of the car. I transferred the knife from the bag to the waistband of my jeans, just so I could get to it quicker. I walked up the driveway and unlocked the front door. My mum was in the living room watching tv. I said hi to her and then went straight up to my room. Didn't want her to see the cut on my face. Would be hard to explain that one.

I turned on the lights and locked the door behind me. I walked over to the window and could see Sam and Dean sitting in the Impala across the street. I waved to them to show them I was fine and then I drew my curtains. I took out the dead mans blood and hid it under my bed and put the knife under my pillow. I washed up and went to bed, straight after. I was so tired. It had been a long night.


	8. Chapter 7

_*This shall be the last part of the flashback. I didn't want to drag it for that long because that isn't the focus of the story. Hope I ended it okay._

The next morning I woke up at about 9 and went to take a shower and brush my teeth. By the time I was out, it was 5 minutes to 10 in the morning. I went to my room and changed into some clothes and then I got a call from Dean.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, we're going to leave now. We'll be back soon, you think you'll be fine?" He said sounding slightly worried.

"Of course. Don't worry."

"Okay, call me or Sam the second anything happens, you understand me?"

"Yes, I will. Promise." I say.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I say while hanging up.

Hmmmm, what was I going to do for 4 hours? I guess I should just stay in my room. Safest here I guess. I got out my school books and did some homework and stuff. It was saturday so I didn't have school. I couldn't concentrate so I gave up after two hours. I locked the door and got out my knife. I practiced with it.

About an hour passed when I heard a noise downstairs. It sounded like glass breaking. I froze. I wasn't sure if I should call Dean or check to see if it was a vamp first. I decided to just text Dean that I heard something but wasn't sure and was going to check on it.

I put my phone on silent and put it in my pocket. I took the knife and opened the jar of dead mans blood and dipped it in, just in case. I slowly opened my room door. I looked out into the hallway, clear. I heard another sound from downstairs. Upstairs was silent so I walked over to the staircase, with the knife behind my back.

I went down the stairs quietly, the kitchen was empty. There was broken glass on the floor. It looked like someone had knocked over a vase or something.

I entered the living room and saw a girl standing by the window with her back to me. Shit, girls were always super scary. I wasn't sure if she was a vamp or not.

She turned around and barred her fangs at me. Yep, definitely a vamp. She charged towards me and I managed to get the knife in between us and stabbed her in the stomach as she knocked me to the ground. She screamed and got up and pulled the knife out of her stomach. She sank to her knees. I knew it wouldn't kill her, just slow her down for a while.

I got up, about to pick up the knife when someone knocked into me. I fell to the ground really hard and in one swift motion that person picked me up. It was another vamp. He slammed me into the wall.

"Now, there are two of us, and one of you. I suggest you cooperate or I'll kill you." He snarled. Hey, that kind of rhymed.

The girl vamp got up and threw a death glare at me and got some rope. They tied me to the kitchen chair. It was really tight, I couldn't escape.

"I saw you hanging out with the Winchesters yesterday. We know they're trying to kill our whole nest and they're probably doing that right now. What they don't know is, once they get back here to check up on you, we'll be ready for them." The guy smiled.

I glared at him. "Good luck trying. They'll kill you and that bitch over there in 5 seconds flat."

He slapped me. Ouch. Why do I always get slapped? "We'll see how talkative you are when we kill your mummy."

I stare at him in confusion. Wait a second, where was my mum?

He saw my confused face and went over to the fridge. He pulled a note of it and showed it to me. It was in my mums handwriting. It said: "Hey honey, went out to do some grocery shopping. Will be back at around 2."

"And look at the time, already 1.30. She should be back soon." The guy said.

"If you touch her, I swear I'll..." I started to say.

"You'll what? You'll be dead by then too." He cut me off.

There was the noise of a car outside. "Oh look, we have company. I wonder who it'll be."

I was praying that it was Sam and Dean. The girl went over the front door. "I don't see anyon..." She started to say when she was cut off by the door slamming into her. Sam came through and stuck a knife into her at the same time that Dean burst in through the back door. The girl went down pretty easily but the guy was more tough. After a seriously cool fight, Dean beheaded the guy. Sam walked over to me and untied me.

"You okay?" He asked, looking me over.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little bruise on my cheek probably." I said.

"He hit you? Why? I thought he just wanted to hurt me and Sam." Dean said.

"Yeah, but I kinda got him mad. He didn't like me calling his girlfriend or whatever over there a bitch." I said with a smile.

Dean laughed, "You're pretty tough for a kid."

"Not a kid." I said with a slight smile. "So did you guys destroy the nest?" I asked.

"Yeah, was pretty easy. They were all asleep." Sam said.

"That's good. So, what now?" I asked.

"Well, firstly we'll dispose the bodies. We don't want your mum to be asking questions. Where is she anyway?" Dean said.

"At the grocery store. She should be back soon. The vamps were planning to kill her when she got back. Thanks you guys, you saved both of us." I said.

"No worries." Sam said.

Dean nodded and went out to get some body bags and then he put both vamps in there and transferred it out the boot of the Impala while me and Sam cleaned the blood off the floor. We all went out and stood by the Impala when we were done. I passed the knife to Dean.

"Here, you should have this back. The dead mans blood is in my room, let me go and get it." I say.

"It's okay, you keep it. I'll sleep better knowing you have a way to protect yourself in the future." He replied.

"Okay, thanks."

"Well, me and Sam should be taking off soon."

"Where are you guys going to go?"

"We don't know. We normally just move from town to town until we find a new case. That's what we do. Saving people, hunting things." Dean said.

"I think it's great what you guys do. Who knows, maybe some day I'll become a hunter too."

"Trust me, you don't want to go down that road." Dean said.

"Anyway, thanks you guys, you saved our lives."

"Don't worry about it." Dean replied.

"Anyway, we have to hit the road. You take care of your mum okay?"Sam said.

"I will. Will I see you guys again?" I asked.

"Maybe some time in the future. Just call us if anything else happens." Dean said while giving me a hug.

"You both take care too."

"We will." Sam said.

I stepped back and gave Sam a hug. I was sure going to miss both of them. They were like the two older brothers I never had. Or wanted. That much.

I waved as they got in their Impala and drove off.


	9. Chapter 8

**_*I am so sorry I didn't update during the week. Its just I have been having exams and didn't have access to a laptop. Hope you like this chapter. :)_**

***Back to the present***

"Wow. You weren't kidding about it being a long story." Aidan said when I finished.

"Yeah."

"Have you seen them since then?"

"Nope."

"Well, for what its worth, I'm glad they saved you." He said with a shy smile.

"I'm glad they saved me too." I said, ruining the moment.

"You just killed it."

"I know."

We both laughed.

"So where does Victor sleep? I don't recall passing his room earlier." I said.

"Oh, he dosen't sleep." Aidan said, his face serious.

"What?" Was he pulling my leg?

"Nah, just messing with you. He sleeps in one of the rooms upstairs. Its on the left of the staircase behind the corner so you can't really see it from our rooms."

I rolled my eyes at him. Victor entered a few minutes later, hands filled with grocery bags.

"Do you need help?" I ask, getting up from the couch.

"Thanks, but I got it. Its so nice having someone around here who offers a helping hand." He says while giving Aidan a look. He walks into the kitchen. Me and Aidan get up to follow.

"Hey, I do help around the house. Sometimes. Kind of. Okay, maybe not that much. But I do!" Aidan said defending himself, badly may I add.

"Did you clean your room yet?" Victor asked.

"Well, I was going to but I had to show her around and-"

"No excuses Aidan. Go do it now." Victor said strictly while unloading the groceries.

"Okay, fine." Aidan said while making his way upstairs.

"So how are you doing? I assume Aidan gave you the tour?" Victor asked me.

"Yeah, he did. Lovely house by the way."

"Thanks. So I thought we could start the hunting training today? I'll teach you the basics first. So today we'll start on guns. How to load it, fire it, take it apart and put it back together again."

"I thought guns were useless on vampires?" I asked.

"Well, they are. But I'm not teaching you to hunt just vampires. I'm teaching you to hunt everything in the hunter handbook. And learning how to use a gun is vital to be a hunter. A gun is like a hunters bread and butter."

"Can't wait. So when do we start?" I asked excitedly.

"We can start right now if you want. I'll teach you how to take a gun apart, put it back together again and load it before we teach you how to actually fire it. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes. But why do I need to learn how to take a gun apart and put it back together again? " Oh my gosh I was going to learn how to fire a gun. This is so freaking cool.

"It teaches you how a gun works. So if it ever jams or anything, you'll know what to do. I won't let you load or fire a gun until you can take apart and put back together a gun in at least 3 minutes or less.

"That sounds fair."

"Okay, let's go into the basement to start your gun training." He says while walking out of the kitchen.

We go into the basement and he takes a handgun out of a drawer and removes the bullets. He hands it to me. He spends the next half an hour explaining to me about each part of the gun, showing me where it was and how it worked. All the parts honestly gave me a headache but there were just a few main parts I had to remember.

Then he showed me how to dismantel it and put it together again. It was quite confusing and nearly impossible to do on my first try but after a few tries, I managed to get the hang of it. After about fifteen minutes of taking apart the gun and putting it back together, I could do it under 2 minutes.  
"Very well done. You're a fast learner." He said impressed.

I laughed. "Thanks."

He then taught me how to load a gun. That was fun. I got the hang of that pretty quickly and after a last test and teaching me how to stand when firing a gun , he said we could go teach me how to fire it.

"Fire it here?" I asked. Surely not. The neighbours would hear it for sure.

"Of course not." He said while laughing. He walked over to a door under the staircase. Huh. Didn't see that before. He opened it and switched on the light. He went in and I followed him.

"This is the training room. Firing range is over there." He pointed to where there was a bullseye hanging at the end of a long corridor.

"Won't the neighbours here the noise?"  
"This room is soundproof. Over there is where I'll teach you self defense and how to fight." He said indicating to these two large blue mats on the ground.

"Okay." I said while following him to the firing range.

"Here ya go." He says while passing me a gun and some bullets. I took it and then he explained about using a gun.

"Okay, so you can shoot to kill or shoot to injure. Only kill if you have no other choice or its a monster. Shooting to injure is when you shoot their arm, shoulder or legs. Always aim for the biggest surface area, which is the chest so that your chances of missing is slimmer. Okay, load the gun."

I loaded it and then turned to him.

"So basically all you have to do right now, is aim and pull the trigger. And switch off the safety before you do. Aim for the head. The bullseye in the middle of the head." He explained.

"Um okay." I was actually doing this. I put the safety in off and pointed the gun at the middle of the bullseye. It wasn't really a bullseye, it was in the shape of a human. I put my finger on the trigger and held my breath.

I squeezed it.


	10. Chapter 9

**_*If you guys have any idea's or suggestions of what you'd like to happen to the characters at school, feel free to let me know and if I can, I'll add it in, somewhere._**

**BANG!**

The sound was deafening and the gun jolted in my hand. I jumped. I looked at the bullseye. Nowhere close. It didn't even hit the paper.

"It's okay, you just need to get used to the feeling and the sound. Keep trying until you can hit the target." Victor said, encouragingly.

I took a deep breath. I needed to calm down and steady myself. I looked at the bullseye again and aimed. I fired. This time I was ready for the deafening bang and the jolt of the gun in my hand.

Yes! I hit the paper at least. Better than last time. I kept shooting again and again, each time getting better.

After twenty minutes, I could shoot exactly where Victor asked me to. He asked for the shoulder, I hit the shoulder. He asked for the head, I hit the head.

At last, he tested me on everything he taught me that day. I'm happy to say I passed, with flying colours may I add. He was satisfied and said I had to practice with the gun for at least half an hour a day for a week before he let me have my own gun.

My own gun. That would be awesome. We went back up to the kitchen and had a drink.

"You did very well for someone who hasn't fired a gun before." Victor said.

"Thank you."

"Tomorrow we'll work on self defense okay?"

"Sure."

"But after school of course. I've enrolled you into the same school as Aidan so you guys can walk to the bus stop together."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about school." I said. Yipee. I'm so excited for school. Not.

"Well, what do you feel like having for dinner?"

"I'm fine with anything."

"Pizza okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, I'll ring them up now." Victor said while walking over to the phone.

When the pizza arrived, we all ate in the living room while watching a movie. After that I went up to take a shower and got ready for bed and packed my bag for school the next morning.

I was honestly really nervous for school. I mean, starting at a new school, not knowing anyone, new classes, new cliques, new everything. At least I knew Aidan. Sigh. I really was dreading tomorrow.

I looked at my bedside digital clock and it was only 10.00 pm but I was exhausted already. I said goodnight to Aidan and Victor and went to bed.

I lay in bed just thinking about everything. Honestly, I think it was because I didn't want to go to sleep. I was scared that I'd dream about her again. I didn't think about her much today because I was kept occupied the whole day. But now, left alone in my room, I started to think about her.

After about an hour I managed to settle into a restless sleep. I was twisting and turning and kept waking up really scared because of some dream or something I guess. At one point I went and switched on the room lights because all the shadows in the dark started to freak me out. I looked at the clock, it was 12.01.

Every time I tried to go to sleep, I saw the room where it happened. The blood. Everything. Each time I woke up, worse than before. I finally gave in and walked to Aidan's room. I walked in and silently closed the door behind me.

"Aidan." I whispered. I tapped him on the shoulder.

He jumped into a sitting position and pulled out a gun he had under his pillow and aimed it at me.

"It's me, chill out."

He frowned when he saw me but he put away the gun immediately.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, scanning my body for injuries.

"I'm fine. Well, actually I'm not. I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see her. The room. The blood. Is it okay if I sleep here just for tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." He said gently. He moved over on the bed to make space for me.

I got in under the covers and lay down next to him. I was still scared to fall asleep. I guess he sensed it.

"Come here." He said with his arms opened. I crawled up next to him and put my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Hey, don't worry. Go to sleep. I'll be here right next to you. If anything tries to hurt you, I'll put a bullet right through its head. Promise." He said. I nodded.

On any other circumstance, I wouldn't have slept next to him much less let him put his arms around me. But he wasn't trying to kiss me or anything like that. He sensed I was freaked out so he didn't try anything.

I have to admit, I liked lying in his arms. He was really comfortable and I felt safe. He smelled nice too. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

_***Hope you guys like this chapter! Please let me know what you think because it really helps.**_

_***And sorry if this comes out late but I'm having problems posting new chapters because my server keeps timing out or something and it won't let me post.**_

An alarm went off. I opened an eye. Aidan reached out and stopped it. I blinked my eyes open and yawned. We were still in the same position as last night. He looked down at me.

"Morning. You sleep well last night?"He said with a sleepy smile.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks." I did actually. I didn't have any nightmares or nothing.

"Hey, anytime a girl invites herself into my bed, by all means." He said while smirking.

Ah, he got his cockiness back. I knew his sweet side wouldn't hold up for that long. I rolled my eyes and sat up while trying to tame my bed head.

"Hey, you can stay in here and cuddle with me for a few more minutes if you want." He said with a wink.

"Tempting offer but I'm going to have to resist." I say while scrunching up my nose and shaking my head at him. I get off the bed and stand up.

"You don't know what you're missing."

"If you don't hurry up, we'll both be missing the bus." I said while walking out of the room.

I walk over to the bathroom and take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I got out with a towel wrapped around my body and walked over to my room. There, I asked myself the question that all girls ask themselves everyday. What should I wear?

I thought I should just stick to the basics on my first day, at least I'd be comfortable. I ended up wearing a pair of skinny jeans with an off shoulder top.

I decided to leave my hair down and just put on a touch of make up. Not too much, didn't want to be like one of those girls with a gigantic amount of product on their face. For shoes I had on my black converse.

"Hey, Aidan, we're going to be walking to the bus stop right?" I ask from my room. Both our doors were open so he could hear me.

"Yeah..." He said. He sounded like he was distracted.

I looked over from putting some last minute stuff in my bag and saw him shirtless, with his back facing me. He was looking for something in a drawer. I couldn't help staring. He had a REALLY hot back. He turned around. I quickly averted my eyes back to my bag.

"Why do you ask?" He said while pulling on a shirt.

"Oh, I was just wondering if it was okay if I rode my penny board."

"You know how to skateboard? Cool. I've always wanted to learn but never seemed to have the time. And yeah, its fine."

"Maybe I can teach you sometime." I said. That would be interesting.

"And I'll tell you about monsters and stuff I've seen in return."

"Deal."

"We have to leave in about 15 minutes so I think we better go down for breakfast now." He said while getting his school bag and looking at his watch.

"Yeah, okay." I grab my penny board and school bag and follow Aidan down the stairs into the kitchen.

As we enter I smell butter. Yum. What did Victor make today morning? He was a really good cook.

"Morning." Me and Aidan both say to Victor as we enter the kitchen.

"Good morning. I made pancakes today." He said while gesturing to a heap of pancakes on a plate. He was making coffee for himself.

Me and Aidan helped ourselves and I put a heap of maple syrup on mine while he put chocolate syrup on his. Oh my god this is delicious.

"This is really good." I told Victor.

"Thank you. It's an old family recipe." He said smiling proudly. "So are you ready for school?"

"Yeah, I am. A little nervous though." I admit.

"Don't worry, Aidan will help you get around."

I looked at Aidan. That didn't comfort me. But I smiled at Victor nonetheless.

"You guys better get going or you'll be late." Victor said.

"Yeah, okay. Bye Victor." I said while standing up. Aidan stood up and said bye to Victor too. We both made our way out of the front door.

The second we got to the bottom of the driveway I got on my penny board. I rode slow though, to keep at the same pace with Aidan.

"So how far away is the bus stop?" I asked him.

"About 5 minutes walk."

"Ohh okay. So at school, what crowd are you in?"

"What?" He said confused.

"I mean are you in like the popular crowd, geeks, goths etc?" I said, remembering how my school was.

"Oh, I have no idea. I don't think I'm popular though. I guess I just hang with everyone." He said.

We arrived at the bus stop. I got off my penny board and slipped it in my school bag. The bus was already there so we hopped on. I followed Aidan to the back of the bus.

The bus was completely full except for a few seats in the back. There was a long seat that could seat 3 people right at the back and a seat on each side of it.

There was a guy with blonde hair sitting on the long seat in the middle. He was tying his shoelace when we got on the bus. He looked up as we walked towards him. Well, hello. He was the typical amazingly good looking blonde hair, blue eyes kind of guy. He smiled at Aidan and gave me a quick once over. He smiled at me and I returned it.

"Hey dude, how's it going?" He said to Aidan while doing this bro fist bump handshake thing.

"Good. You?"

"Could be better." He moved over to the right to make space for me and Aidan.

Me and Aidan took a seat beside him with Aidan in the middle.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, Jack, this is Mikhaela. Mikhaela, Jack. Mikhaela's my...step sister." Aidan said, introducing us.

"Hey." I said, shaking Jack's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Hey Aidan, since she's your step sister and you can't date her, can I make a move?" He said, jokingly.

"By all means, go ahead." Aidan replied with a smirk. I hit him on the shoulder lightly while rolling my eyes. Boys.

"So how are you his step sister? I know for sure Victor didn't marry again." Jack asked me.

I glanced at Aidan. He looked blanked and just stared at Jack.

"My mum passed away in a car accident a few days ago...Victor was a friend of hers who was basically like family so he took me in." I said, without breaking a sweat. I added some sadness to it and I have to say, my acting was pretty good.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mum." Jack said, frowning.

"Don't worry, its fine." I said, assuringly.

The rest of the bus ride to school, I just listened to some music on my phone while half listening to Aidan and Jack talking about football. Or was it baseball? Okay, maybe I wasn't listening at all. Sports really bores me.

We got off the bus and I looked around. It looked like a pretty normal, cliche high school. There were students everywhere, talking in group and pairs. I turned to Aidan.

"Okay, we need to get you to the office so you can get your class timetable and your locker number. Victor has already registered you so we don't have to worry about that." Aidan told me.

"Hey, guys, sorry but I was supposed to meet some guys from the football team before school started. Catch you guys later at lunch?" Jack said looking from Aidan to me.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good." Aidan said.

"Bye." I said with a smile.

"Bye." He did this really cute half smile thing at me and walked off.

Me and Aidan started heading towards the office.

"Nice cover story earlier. If I hadn't known the truth, I would have believed you too." Aidan said to me with a laugh.

"Thank you. I guess you could say I'm a gifted actress." I said dramatically, with a bow.

"But seriously, that will come in handy with the whole hunting gig." He told me quietly, to make sure no one else heard.

"Well, that's good I guess. Anyway, so Jack's on the football team?" I asked.

"Yep, the quarterback."

"Hah. I should have known. He looks the type. Are you on the team too?"

"Nah, don't have time for that. My priority is hunting, not playing football." He said.

"Ahh, okay." We reached the office.

I followed Aidan in. He went to the secretary and told her my name and some other stuff. She nodded and then gave him two pieces of paper and wrote a number on a smaller piece of paper and gave that to him too. We went back outside.

"Here's a map of the school so you don't get lost." He passes me one of the papers and continues. "Okay, so this is your timetable, by the looks of it, you have English and History with me." He said, scanning the paper then passing it to me. It didn't look too bad.

"I have English for first period." I said out loud.

"Yeah, I'll show you where our class is after I've shown you your locker. It's the same row as my locker just maybe 10 lockers down I think." He passes me the smaller paper which has my locker number on it.

"Sure, lead the way."

I follow him up a flight of stairs into a hallway with rows of lockers on each side. The classroom doors are in between every 15 or so lockers on both sides. He makes his way to a locker somewhere in the middle.

"Here's your locker." He says, pointing to a locker on top.

"Okay, thanks." I say, while opening my locker and putting my new school books in. I then take out the books I need for first period.

"Ready?" He asks after taking out his books from his locker.

"I guess."

I follow him to our class just as the bell rings. He goes to a seat by the window and I take the one next to him.

The teacher comes in and starts the class. Pretty boring, honestly. Ah, how I missed high school. Not.

Skip past a few periods to biology which was right before lunch break.

I walk in the classroom and look around for an empty seat. Each table had two seats. I spot Jack. He waves to me and points to an empty seat next to him. I walk over to him and take it.


	12. Chapter 11

_***Please let me know what you guys think or if there's anything you would like to see happen.**_

"Hey." I said while sitting down.

"Hey. Awesome, we have biology together." He says, punching the air.

I laugh. I look over towards the front and see a few girls looking at me and discussing intently. One of them catches my eye and gives me a death stare. I turn to Jack.

"Those friends of yours?" I ask, motioning towards the girls.

"Uh not exactly, they're cheerleaders for the football team but I don't talk to them much. I personally think they're obnoxious. Why?"

"Nah, no reason." Sigh. Yay, I have a bunch of peppy cheerleaders on my back for talking to the jock. Perfect.

"Hey, you should start to accept the fact that all the girls want me." He says cheekily. I give him a light shove while laughing.

"Oh wow, you're an exact copy of Aidan."

"Better looking though." He says. I just roll my eyes.

We talk about random things like movies and books until the teacher comes in.

After class is over, Jack rushes off to the toilet (he really has a bladder the size of a pea) while I gather my stuff and make my way out of the classroom.

"Hi there." I was stopped in the middle of the corridor. I look up and see the bunch of cheerleaders from before standing in front of me. The one who looked like the ring leader was speaking.

"Hey." Where was this going?

"Look. I know you're new here and don't really understand how things work, so let me clear things up for you. Guys like Jack? They're reserved for girls like myself, who are popular. So people like you, should just stay away from him and not bother. Because, let's face it. You're never going to get him, hun." She said in a sickly sweet tone.

I laughed. "Oh wow, you're so full of shit."

"Excuse me?" She said in a shocked tone.

"Look, honestly, right now the last thing I need is a bunch of bitchy, self righteous cheerleaders on my case for talking to the quarterback. So what if I'm friends with him? That's my business, not yours. Just because he dosen't give you the time of day, don't go taking it out on me." I said coolly.

She looked like she was about to explode. Fifty shades of red, this one.

"Why you little-"

WHACK!

I fell to the floor. The side of my cheek stung. I blinked a few times. Did she just...? Yeah, she slapped me. That bitch fucking slapped me. She just bitch slapped me.

I looked up at her. The corridor was silent. She had a smug look on her face.

"Kim, what the fuck?" Came a shocked voice. I looked up and saw Jack standing there. He rushed over to me. Kim's expression changed from smug to panic as she tried to cover it up.

"It was- uh I mean I didn't- we were just kidding around- I mean she-" Kim started to explain to Jack.

"Save it, I saw what happened." He looked over to me, he was kneeling next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." I'm fine but she isn't going to be once I return the slap, with a few more for good measure.

"Hey, ready for lunch?" Aidan says, strolling right over to us then stopping when he felt the tension and seeing the crowd around us.

"Kim just hit Mikhaela." Jack told Aidan.

I got up, ready to give that bitch what she deserved. Aidan realized what I was going to do and rushed over to me and put his hand around my waist, from the front, stopping me from going and hitting Kim. I tensed up, ready to push him off me.

"Okay, I know you want to get back at her, and we both know you can but just let it slide. She's not worth it." He said calmly into my ear.

I took a deep breath and let it out. She's a bitch but Aidan was right. I didn't want to participate in a fight on my first day. I relaxed. He let me go and nodded to Jack.

" I suggest you girls get out of here before we go and inform a teacher." Jack tells Kim and her croonies.

The leave hurriedly and soon the crowd that gathered around us disperses.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Jack asks.

"Yes, don't worry."

"Okay will someone explain to me what all that was about? Why did she hit you?" Aidan asked.

"Kim was giving me a lecture on leaving Jack alone and let's just say they didn't appreciate my truthful response." I said, smiling.

Later on at lunch, I sit with Aidan and Jack and some other people I don't really know.

School went by pretty fast after that, and before I know it, I'm already back on the bus. This time I actually engage in a conversation with the guys. Not of sports, obviously, but of music and bands and stuff. I also swap numbers with Jack.

We said our goodbyes and Aidan and myself got off the bus at our stop.

"That was an eventful first day." Aidan said to me.

"No kidding. I wished you didn't stop me though."

"Hey, we both know you kick her ass all the way to the moon and back. But I don't think you should get engaged with that kind of thing on your first day. And besides, she would've complained to her parents and they would have created a huge drama about it. Anyway, you're fine right? No internal damage or anything?"

"Yeah, don't worry." I said smiling.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said putting his arm around me. I give him a slight hug then shove him away lightly and laugh.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Walking right into the middle of a tense situation and asking us to go to lunch." I said laughing.

"Hey! In my defence the crowd didn't gather until I was in the middle." He said.

"Sure, Aidan. Sure." I said sarcastically.

We both laughed.

"Any idea what Victors teaching me today?" I asked him.

"Think you'll be doing guns and self defence but I'm not sure."

"What will you be doing?" I asked.

"No clue. He normally just gives me random assignments."

"Ahh okay."

Finally, school was over and I was on the way home to learn how to hunt. Wow, never thought I'd be saying that.


	13. Chapter 12

*OOMPH*

I fall on my butt for the hundredth time that day. There's probably a huge bruise on my arse by now. I look up at Aidan's grinning face. I narrow my eyes , then use my leg to swipe Aidan's legs from beneath him and he falls next to me on the mat. Hah. Who's laughing now?

"Ugh, can we please have a break?" Aidan asked Victor, who was sitting on a chair observing us.

"No, you two aren't done yet. No breaks until you both can work out what you're doing wrong and fix it. We'll do this one last time." He said, shaking his head.

We both sigh and stand up, facing each other.

About 3 weeks have passed and all I've been doing was going to school and later coming home and having hand to hand combat training with Aidan. It felt more like fight club. The first week we were focused more on fighting with weapons, like machetes, knives, darts filled with dead mans blood and stuff. But that was pretty easy and we were both good at it so Victor let us move on pretty fast. We've been on hand to hand combat for a while now. Victor wants us to be excellent at it so we don't die if we lose our weapon during the fight. Aidan was about the same level at it as I was.

At first he was kicking my butt the whole time, but after a few lessons with Victor, we took turns kicking each others butt. Right now Victor was making us face each other off as the last test before he decides if we're good enough to actually fight real vampires.

"Ready? I want you guys to do everything I taught you. Don't hold back. Just don't break each others arms or legs. That's the only rule. Go!" Victor said.

Aidan tried to punch me quickly but I managed to catch his hand and twist it behind his back. He gasped in pain. He elbowed me in the neck, causing me to let go of his hand. Ouch that hurt.

I slammed my hand upwards to his nose which caused him to fall backwards, clutching his nose. Shit he was bleeding. It wasn't the first time one of us bled during training but it was still gross.

He tried swiping my legs from under me but I jumped over it. While I was trying to regain my balance he got up and lunged for me, causing both of us to fall on the mat. He was on me and he tried to land a punch but his weight shifted accidentally and I managed to push him over so that I was on top of him now, my finger nails digging into his shoulders.

My right knee was digging into his chest and he was struggling to breathe. I was waiting for him to say that he gave up but I should have known he wouldn't quit that easily.

He used his strength to get his legs free and used that to push me off him so that I somersaulted forward. I got up as quick as I could, ready for the next wave of punches. Not quick enough it seemed because I felt my head snap to the right as a punch landed on my left temple. I collapsed onto my hands and knees.

Crap. The temples are very sensitive because the skin around it is thin. Its a good pressure point. That's what we learned from Victor and that was what Aidan was aiming for. It wasn't a perfect blow though, if it was I would have been unconscious right now. I felt so dizzy and I had to blink a few times. I got up again, steadying myself against the wall, ready to take him on again. He had blood dripping down his nose and all over his shirt. There was also blood on the mat. Lovely.

"Okay, time out. Its over." Victor said, clapping his hands and smiling at us proudly.

I sighed in relief and slid down the wall to a sitting position. Aidan did the same but less gracefully.

"You guys passed." Victor said.

"Really? Thank God. Does this mean no more intense training sessions? " Aidan said.

"Yeah, as long as you guys practice everyday, you'll be fine. Okay, since you guys are pretty beat up, you have the rest of the day off. I have to go meet someone so you guys can order pizza. Do you need help cleaning out your cuts?"

"Its okay, we'll be fine. We're getting used to it anyway." I reply. I mean, we were. Every single day of training resulted in one of us with a huge bruise or bleeding from somewhere. Or something getting dislocated like Aidan's finger last week. Yeah, kind of my fault.

Aidan gets up and walks over to me and helps me up. During training it may seem like we're trying to kill each other, but after that everything goes back to normal.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, a bit dizzy and require some ice for a ton of bruises and a massive headache but other than that I'm fine. You?" We make our way upstairs, right behind Victor.

"Yeah I'm fine, besides the fact that my whole life supply of blood is pouring out of my nose at this very moment."

I laugh. "Don't worry, you'll make more."

He gives me this look.

When we reach the top, Victor says a rushed bye to us before exiting out the front door. He's in a rush. He looked pretty stressed.

Me and Aidan walk into the kitchen and begin our daily routine for the past 3 weeks. I walk over to the freezer and take out the tray of ice as Aidan gets the first aid kit out from the cupboard.

I take out the ice from the tray and wrap it in a cloth for my head and make another one for Aidans nose.

He's got the first aid kit opened and pulls out the antiseptic cream and some band aids. He takes off his shirt and sits on a counter stool, waiting for me to tend to him. Normally the one with the most cuts goes first, so he ends up going first most of the time.

The thing about us is, I always leave him with a ton of cuts and some part of him bleeding (in this case his nose), not sure how but I do. In return, he leaves me with bruises all over.

I pass him the ice and he puts it on his nose, waiting for the bleeding to stop. I start applying the antiseptic all over the cuts his back. It was covered in cuts and finger nail scratches. Woops. After I'm done with his back (which was toned and hot by the way) , I start on his nose.

I had to clean up the blood from his face so I could see what was going on first. At least the bleeding stopped though. It didn't look broken. Well, not badly anyway. Good thing I wasn't that squeamish with blood. I put a bandage over it. Okay, he looked done.

He got up and I took the seat. He gave me a once over and just put a couple of plasters here and there. Not that many. Like I said, I end up with most of the bruises and not cuts.

"Okay. Shall I call the pizza man?" Aidan asked.

"Go ahead." I say while holding the bag of ice on my left temple. We've been eating pizza a lot over the last couple of days. Normally Victor cooks dinner but lately he's been having to meet somebody for some won't tell us where he's going or who he's meeting. He says we'll find out soon enough. Weird.

I walk over to the tv and start going through the dvds, picking out something for us to watch.

"Memento or Sucker Punch?" I ask Aidan. I know he'll go for the latter, due to the girls wearing very little clothing. Its a good movie though.

"Sucker Punch, obviously." Aidan replies, just getting off the phone. I knew it.

I put it in and we watch 20 minutes of it before the pizza arrives. Yum. I could smell it. By the time the movie is over, we finished the whole box. And it was a large pizza.

"No matter how many times I watch that movie, its still awesome." Aidan says.

"Because of the sexy clothing?"

"Partly, but it has an awesome plot line and I love the twist at the end."

"Yeah. Kinda sad though. And disturbing." I laugh.

The phone rings.

"You're getting it." I tell Aidan. He rolls his eyes but gets up to answer it.

I get up to clean the mess we made in the living room. I take the empty pizza box to the kitchen and throw it away. I walk into the living room just as Aidan's saying the last sentence.

"-dont worry I will. We'll be ready in 10 minutes." He puts down the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Victor. Go get ready. Change into jeans and a sweater and pack an overnight bag. Victor is coming to pick us up in 10 minutes. We're going on a hunting trip." He says as we both start walking up the stairs.

"Really? Finally, its about time." I say, though on the inside I was feeling quite nervous. My first ever actual hunt. What if I screw up? Ugh.

I go into my room and hurriedly change into a sweater and jeans, like Aidan said. I pack an overnight bag, consisting of the absolute essentials. Makeup not included.

"Don't forget your hand gun and dart gun. The machetes and other stuff are already with Victor." Aidan called from his room.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Victor finally allowed me to have my own gun. Which is so cool. It was a stainless steel .45 caliber Colt pistol with ivory grips. It was a bit awkward to use at first, but now I'm really comfortable with it, to the extent that I can't sleep without it being under my pillow. I tucked it in the waist band of my jeans and put my dart gun on a strap to my ankle. It was only loaded with one shot of dead mans blood but I would load it with more later.

"I'm ready." I say while walking out of my room.

"Let's go." Aidan says, as he's walking out of his room.

We both wait for Victor outside, nervous and excited.


	14. Chapter 13

"I guess I probably should explain." Victor says to both of us, after about 20 minutes of silence. We were both in the backseat of the car.

"Uh yeah. Like for starters, why are we going on this hunt all of a sudden and what are we hunting?" Aidan asked.

"And where have you been rushing off to these last few days?" I add.

"I'll start with the easy question first. We're going to hunt a vampire. Next, it isn't really all of a sudden. You see, I've been planning this hunt for a while now. I've been doing research and tracking down this vamp. That's what I've been rushing off to do. Gathering….information. I didn't want to tell you guys because uh I didn't want you guys to get your hopes up." Victor said. Something was up with the way he was explaining all of this. He wasn't exactly telling the full truth, I could tell. I decided to just drop it for now.

"I also think you both are ready enough for your first hunting trip." Victor added.

"So is this just a random vamp or...?" Aidan said, trailing off.

"I know what you're asking Aidan. And yes, this is one of the vamps that killed your family." Victor replied grimly.

Aidan tensed up beside me and I reached over and put my hand on his arm.

"Here. This is most of what I gathered on the vamp." Victor says, while passing us a file. I took it and opened it up. Aidan and I began to leaf through the surveillance photos and notes. It was hard to see in the dying sunlight while the car was moving but from what I could make out, the photos showed a man in his early 20's.

We pulled up to a 3-star hotel. Nothing fancy. "According to an atm security camera, he checked into this hotel a few hours ago. He hasn't left yet so he's probably staying the night."

We both got out of the car and followed Victor into the hotel reception area and waited while Victor checked us into a room. Once we were in the room we started unpacking all our surveillance equipment and loading out dart guns with dead mans blood.

"Okay, so the vamp is staying in room 218. I want you guys to pick the lock, go in, load him up with dead mans blood and kill him. He will be alone so it should be an easy task for both of you, as long as you work together. Make sure you keep the noise level down. We don't want any hotel management poking their noses in our business."

Me and Aidan started putting on our headsets which had a mic and camera built into it so that Victor could see what was going on and come to our rescue if anything went wrong.

"I do not want either of you to attempt to kill him until he's down on the ground, filled up with dead mans blood, okay? Its too risky on your first job." Victor said to us sternly.

"Don't worry, we've got this." Aidan said confidently. I nodded.

"Make sure you remember everything I've taught you and if things get too hairy I'll be there in 10 seconds." Victor assured.

"Now test your mics." Victor put on a headset.

"Testing." I said into my mic.

"Aidan is a sexy beast." Aidan said into his. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I think we're ready to go. Are you guys ready?" Victor looked at both of us.

We nodded.

"Okay, go ahead and good luck. Don't hesitate to kill it, no matter what it says. Don't try talking to it, just kill it immediately."

I take a deep breath and walk out the door with Aidan following behind.

God, I was so nervous. I was actually really scared but I put out a brave front. I saw Aidan was really freaked too but was pretending to be brave for my sake.

Look at us, two sixteen year olds about to kill an actual vampire. Well, I guess this is going to be my life from now on so I had better get used to it.

We reached room 218. Aidan and I looked at each other and I nodded to him. He got out his lock gun and started picking the lock. He was always better at picking locks than me. I looked around to make sure no one was coming.

"The door's unlocked." Aidan said into the mic. We both got out our dart guns and opened the door and walked into the room silently but quickly.

The room was quite dim but we could see that the man from the surveillance photos was sitting on his bed. He had his face in his hands. He looked up as we came in. His expression had scared written all over it.

We all froze for a second. I mean, I didn't want to shoot him straight away. What if he wasn't a vampire or the wrong guy or something.

Then he barred his fangs at us and stood up. Yup, he was definitely a vampire.

He lunged towards me and knocked my dart gun out of my hands before I could shoot him. I was thrown against the wall by the force. I gasped as I felt the air knocked out of me. I fell back to the floor. I couldn't move for a while, I had to recover from the impact. Crap, a full body impact against a wall is not pleasant.

I looked up, he was just standing a few feet away from Aidan. Not moving. He then fell to his knees. Then in a sitting position. I looked at Aidan, he had his dart gun aimed at the vamp and had probably fired a load of dead mans blood that would keep the vamp on the ground for a while.

"You okay?" Aidan asked me, not lifting his eyes from the vamp.

"A bit bruised but I'm fine." I stood up, leaning against the wall. Once I regained my balance, I walked over to Aidan. He had pulled his machete out and was just holding it, staring at the vamp.

This must be really hard for him. Seeing the thing that killed his family.

"Do you know who I am?" Aidan said to the vamp. His voice had taken on an edge. I know Victor said we shouldn't talk to it but Aidan needed this closure.

"What? No. I've never seen you in my life."

"A year ago, you and some 'friends' broke into a house in the middle of the night. A hunters house. You went up to the bedroom and you killed a hunter and his wife while they were sleeping. You ripped their throats out."

"What? No I-" The vamp looked really confused but Aidan continued.

"And then you went to the room next to them. There was a little girl there. She was only seven. She didn't know a thing about hunting or monsters. You didn't care did you? You still killed her. You still heard her screams for her mummy, daddy or older brother while ripping her throat out. You didn't kill her older brother because you couldn't find him, because he was at a friends house. Guess what? I am that older brother. And now I'm going to kill you, just liked you killed my family."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I swear I didn't kill anyone. Please, believe me." The vamp was sobbing now. I frowned.

Something didn't add up. He was nothing like the vamp I saw at my house or the vamp I saw with Sam and Dean all those years back. I heard an engine veer from outside. I looked out the window to see a blue van speeding away.

"You're lying." Aidan said. I looked back to the scene in front of me.

"No, I'm not. Please, don't kill me. I didn't do anything." The vamp looked really scared as he looked up into Aidan's eyes.

Aidan brought the machete up. He hesitated for a moment. I wasn't sure if I should have stopped him or not. Something was really wrong with this whole thing but then again, what did I know? I was a newbie.

"This is for my family." Aidan brought the machete down on the vamps neck. I winced as the vamps head rolled to a stop at my feet. I backed up slightly.

I looked at Aidan. He was taking in deep breaths and just staring at the vamps body. I went over to him and put my arms around his waist. He hugged me. His whole body was trembling..

"Shhhh. Its okay, its over now." I whispered to him.

"I know. Its just, he sounded like he was telling the truth." Aidan replied, shaking a little less. I pulled out from the hug and looked him straight in the eye.

"That's what I was thinking. He was different from all the other vampires I met. The others were total smart asses. He was...really scared." I said, frowning.

"He was just really good at acting. I thought I told you two not to talk to the vampire?" Victor said, coming into the room.

"Are you sure he was the correct vamp? It didn't seem so." I told Victor.

"Yes, I'm sure. Very sure. But even if it wasn't, he was still a vampire so you should have just killed him."

I frowned at that. "I don't think all vampires are the same. There might be some good ones out there."

"Good ones? What? Like the one that killed your mum?" Victor replied harshly.

I froze. He has never spoken to me like that before. I think he realised what he said and saw my reaction to it. He walked over to me, his face full of regret.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Its just been a long night. What I was trying to say was that in all my years of hunting, I've never once encountered a good vampire." He hugged me.

He pulled out of the hug and looked at me. "Are you okay?" Victor asked me. I nodded. He walked over to Aidan.

"How you feeling?" He asked Aidan.

"I'm fine." Aidan brushed the question off. Victor gave him an affectionate pat on the back.

"Hey, one vamp down, one more to go. Okay, let's start cleaning up this mess. We don't want the cleaning staff to find this body here." Victor said, giving us a plastic bag.


	15. Chapter 14

I started wrapping up the body in a plastic bag and Aidan tossed in the head. Victor brought in some rags and we mopped up the blood and threw it in the plastic bag too. We carried it out of the room and loaded it in the back of Victors car. He was going to burn it tomorrow, while we were at school.

"Okay, let's go back to the room and pack up all the equipment and then let's get out of here. The sooner the better." Victor said.

Everyone was really silent while we were packing up the equipment and during the drive back home. I guess we had a lot to think about.

For Aidan, being that he just killed one of the vamps that murdered his family. For me, I couldn't help thinking about the way Victor acted and the way the vampire didn't act. He didn't act like someone who would murder innocent people. For Victor...I had no clue what was going on in his mind.

It was past midnight by the time I was ready for bed. Victor had given us the "okay" to skip school tomorrow. I thought I should check on Aidan before I went to bed. It was a really big thing for him, after all.

"Hey." I said, standing at his doorway.

"Hey." He replied with a small smile. He was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"How you feeling?"

"Hah. I'm fine, don't worry. This whole thing is just really confusing." He said frowning at the ceiling.

I walked over to the bed and sat next to him, looking down at him.

"It is actually. I mean, the vampire...he just..." I didn't know how to continue.

"Didn't seem like he was the guy we were looking for?" Aidan raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah."

"That's what I thought too."

"Then why did you kill him?"

"I don't know. I just felt that someone should pay for...for what happened. And I didn't want Victor to be disappointed in me. I mean, he already told us what to expect. They might lie to us, try to trick us."

"It was weird how Victor snapped at me though." I said.

"Yeah, it was."

"Okay, I need to ask you something." I said, watching Aidan's facial expressions.

"Go ahead."

"Let's just say the vampire earlier wasn't the one we were looking for. Would you still have killed it?"

"You're trying to get my point of view on the whole 'Some vampires are good' thing, aren't you?" He said, looking at me.

"Yeah." I said with a small laugh.

"Well, honestly? I agree with you. Just because there are a lot of evil vampires, it dosen't mean every single one is the same."

I let out a sigh of relief. At least I wasn't the only one. I yawned.

"Okay, so you're sure you're okay?" I asked him again.

"Yeah." He said.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go to bed now." I said while standing up.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down on to the bed. He looked up at me.

"Sleep here tonight?" He said quietly.

Hah. So he wasn't as 'okay' as he said he was. Normally when one of us is feeling uneasy or scared, the other one spends the night in their room. This whole thing started ever since I had that nightmare about my mum the first night I was here and spent the night in his room. I still have occasional nightmares, but less often.

I gave him a small smile and nodded. He got under the covers while I went to switch off the light. I climbed in bed next to him and we just lay there for a while, not saying anything.

Then I broke the silence. "What were they like? Your family, I mean."

"A normal family I guess. My dad was a hunter, he brought my mum into it. Both my mum and dad worked throughout the day, came home at around 9. I had to take care of my younger sister, Anna, most of the time. Make her meals, get her ready for school."

"Were you and your parents close?" I asked.

"As close as any teenager is with their parents. They used to fight a lot though. I think they were going to get a divorce soon. It was Anna I was close to. She used to idolize me, try to be exactly like me." He let out a small laugh.

Then he continued. "I was the protective older brother that would beat up anyone that tried to hurt her. I remember how, when she was just beginning to learn how to ride a bicycle, I was the only one she trusted to stand behind her and catch her if she fell. She didn't even let our parents do that." He said, a faraway tone to his voice.

"That's sweet." I say with a smile.

"Yeah. She used to have these nightmares. In the middle of the night. Kind of how you have them sometimes. Whenever she had them, she'd come running straight to me. I promised her that I'd always be there for her. No matter what, I'd be there to take care of her...and I didn't keep that promise." There was pain in his voice right now.

I moved closer to him and put my hands around him. He hugged me tightly. "There wasn't anything you could have done." I told him.

"I should have stayed home that night. I shouldn't have gone over to my friends house. Anna didn't want me to go either. But I promised her I'd be back the next day to take her out for ice cream and then I just left. The next day I came back to the house and found their bodies there. Both my mum and dad, lying in pools of blood. Anna's body was missing. Her room was covered in blood. She was so tiny they probably ate her whole." He had tears streaming down his cheek now but he sounded angry at the same time.

I really didn't know what to say. I mean, what could I have said? It's going to be alright? She's in a better place? Because none of those are true. So I just held him, until he calmed down.

"Thanks." He said after a while.

"For what?"

"For just being here. Listening to my sob story." He said with a bitter laugh.

"Hey, I'm just repaying the favour."

"Oh yeah. How about tomorrow we just chill out and do normal teenager stuff? No hunting, no monsters." He said all of a sudden.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, one of the guys on the football team is throwing a party tomorrow night and since Jack's the quarterback, he invited us to go. I wasn't going to go but considering everything that happened today, I think we need a break." He said.

"I have to agree with you there."

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"I think it sounds like a plan." I said with a smile. It'd be nice to just go hang out as normal teenagers. This whole hunting gig is really stressful.


	16. Chapter 15

**_*Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in a while but i've been having exams and a lot of stuff going on. I've already written a bunch more chapters and have a lot of stuff coming up so stay tuned. And let me know what you guys think and what else you want to see._**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKEEEE UPPPPP!"

Ugh. What the hell. I was lying on my stomach and someone was sitting on my back, bouncing up and down like I was a freaking bouncy castle.

"Go away." I mumble into the pillow.

"No way. Come on, wake up."

As I began to drift back into reality, I realised Aidan was the one screaming at me to wake up while jumping on my back. Sigh. Why do I have to wake up? Its a saturday. There's no school. Or hunting since we just hunted those vamps yesterday. What. Does. He. Want.

"Why?" By that I meant, WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU WAKING ME UP ON A GODDAMN SATURDAY.

"Because...you need to get ready for the party?" Aidan replied, as if guessing the correct answer.

I turned my head to the side so I could see him with one eye.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"About 2 in the afternoon."

"And what time is the party?"

"About 6."

"It's only at 6? Then why are you asking me to get ready now?"

"Because you're a girl and girls take ages to get ready." He says as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, what is the real reason you're waking me up?"

"Well...I was actually bored." He says with a laugh.

"You interrupted my sleep because you were...bored?" I say, slowly.

"Yeah. Go on. Entertain me." He says cheerily. He was still sitting on my back.

I get up all of a sudden to try and make him fall off. Sure enough, he lost his balance and went crashing to the ground.

"Entertained yet?" I said with a smile, sitting up in the bed.

"Ouch, I'm going to have a huge bruise on my butt." He says, standing up and rubbing his butt.

I laughed.

"Kiss it better?" He says with a sly smile.

"Aidan! Gross!" I shout while laughing. I throw a pillow at his face. He dodges it swiftly. He laughs.

"Anyway, since the party's only at 6, we should do something to pass time." He says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was hoping you could come up with something." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, what kind of 'something' do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Something that we could do in the span of four hours."

Hmmmmmm. What should we do?

"How about we call up Jack and see if he has anything in mind?" I suggest.

"Good idea. I'll call him now." Aidan said, already keying in Jack's number. After a lot of 'cools' and 'alright mans', he finally gets off the phone.

"How does pizza and lounging around a pool sound?" He asked.

"That sounds perfect. Have a spare swimming pool we can use?"

He laughed. "Uh yeah, Jack's."

"Jack has a swimming pool?"

"Technically it's his parents. But yeah, it's behind his house. Really cool."

"Wow. I didn't know he was rich."

"That's why I'm friends with him. He dosen't brag about how rich he is like some spoiled brat."

"Yeah, he's really cool. Wait, isn't it a bit too cold for a swim though? Too cold as in if we go swimming we might freeze to death and die." I point out.

"Yeah it is. But Jack's pool is indoors."

Of course it is. Okay, I'm going to go change." I said, getting out of bed and walking out of his room, to the bathroom.

"I'll meet you downstairs." He calls out before I close the bathroom door behind me.

After showering, I head towards my room. I'm going to need a swimsuit. Huh. Did I even pack a swimsuit from my old house? I go through my closet drawer. Yes! I did pack one. It was a blue and white striped bikini. I pulled that on then threw over some denim shorts and a light pink t-shirt. I packed a bag with some sunblock and a change of clothes, assuming we were going to go straight to the party afterwards. I also packed a silver dagger. I know, we were taking a break from hunting but you could never be too careful. And a silver dagger was much more explainable if found than a .45 caliber pistol. I grabbed my phone before heading downstairs where Aidan was waiting for me.

"See? Girls take ages to get ready." Aidan said, rolling his eyes.

"I had to shower and stuff. Wait, before we go shouldn't we tell Victor where we're going?"

"I left a note for him. He isn't here."

"Where did he go?"

"Out. I honestly don't know." He says, shrugging and walking out the front door. I follow behind him.

"Wait, how are we getting there?" I asked Aidan.

"We're going to fly." He said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. We aren't walking all the way there right?"

"No way. Jacks house is a good ten minutes drive away. He's getting his driver to pick us up at the end of our driveway."

"His driver? He has a driver?"

"Yeah."

"Then how come he takes the bus to and fro school?"

"His parents think it's good for him. That it builds character." Aidan says with a small laugh.

Soon enough, a black car pulls up in front of us. The window lowers and a guy in his late thirties looks out.

"Hey Aidan." He says with a friendly smile.

"Hey Jim. This is Mikhaela." Aidan replied, holding the back door of the car open for me. I get in and shake Jim's hand. Aidan gets in after me.

"So do you kids need to get anything or do you want to go straight to Jack's house?" Jim asked us.

"Thanks, but we're fine. We'll just go straight to his house." Aidan replied politely.

"Sure thing." Jim said, backing out of the street then driving down the road towards Jack's house.

After about ten minutes, we drove up a long driveway to this huge house. It wasn't too big though, not like in those movies where the house looks really daunting. This house looked warm and inviting. We thanked Jim and got out of the car before he pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

The door opened and Jack stood there, smiling at us. "Hey guys."

"Hey man." Aidan said, walking up to the door and giving him their signature dude handshake.

"Hey, go right in. I think you should order the pizza now so it'll get here soon." Jack said to Aidan. Aidan nodded and walked in the house.

I walked up to Jack. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Mikky." He said with a smile. He gave me a hug. He squeezed really tight and lifted me off my feet. I squealed.

"Jack! Put me down!" I said laughing. He put me down.

I smacked him on his arm. "You know I hate it when you call me that." I said, referring to his nickname for me.

"I know you hate it. That's why I'm going to keep calling you that from here on out." He said with a laugh. I laughed and rolled my eyes. We both walked inside, Jack closing the door behind us.

The inside of his house was really cool. Lots of modern furniture, glass walls, really spacious.

"So I ordered one pepperoni and one pineapple. That cool?" Aidan said, walking out from the kitchen.

"Sure." Jack replied. I nodded.

"So, pool?" Aidan asked.

"Let's go." Jack said, walking towards a set of doors towards the right of the house. It led to the huge room with a pool. Wow. That was a nice pool. It had a small waterfall at one end and a jacuzzi at the other. And as Aidan said, it was indoors.

The boys started pulling off their t-shirts since they were already wearing swimming trunks underneath. Oh wow. Aidan had a really hot body. Same goes to Jack. Jack's was more toned, probably from swimming and football but Aidan had a pretty good build too, probably from hunting training and stuff. Okay, time to stop staring.

I started to unbuckle my shorts but hesitated. I knew I had a pretty okay body but still, I was a little insecure about wearing just a bikini in front of two really hot guys. Gah. You know what? If they can take off their shirts in front of me, I should be able to do the same. I pulled down my shorts and put it on a deck chair and pulled off my shirt in one swift go, before I could chicken out.


	17. Chapter 16

I felt water spray against my back and heard a loud splash. I turned to see that Jack had jumped in the pool. Aidan was standing at the edge of it, back facing to me. Talk about a perfect opportunity. I walked to him as quietly as I could, planning to push him in. At the last second he heard me and turned around. I still tried pushing him in the pool.

"If I go, you're coming with me!" He shouted while grabbing me and pulling me with him. We both fell into the pool.

The water closed in around my head. It wasn't freezing, thank god. Then I swam to the surface. The pool wasn't that deep. I could stand at least.

"You should know better than to try and pull a fast one on me." Aidan laughed while splashing water at me.

I laughed and splashed back at him. It turned into a whole splashing war. Me and Jack against Aidan. We alternated between that and chilling in the jacuzzi. We took a break when the pizza arrived. Jack got out of the pool to go get the pizza. I pulled myself out and sat on the edge of the pool with my feet hanging in the water. Aidan got out and sat beside me.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, you were right about taking a break. Its nice to just hang out like normal kids without constantly worrying about where the next monster is or how we're going to kill it."

I let out a content sigh and just looked around the pool. It was really relaxing. And I had been having a lot of fun today with Jack and Aidan. Jack was a really cool guy. And most girls in my position would probably have been crushing on him. Hard. But we liked each other just as close friends. And then there was Aidan. I really didn't know where I was with him. If I was being truthful I'd admit that I was liking him much more than a friend. He'd just been there for me from the start and I knew I could trust him. Speaking of Aidan, I turned to him. He was staring at me with this half smile on his face. It wasn't a mischievious smile, more like a cute happy smile. He had this look in his eyes.

"What?" I said, smiling at him. He didn't look away.

"Nothing, it's just..." He trailed off shaking his head and letting out a small laugh.

"C'mon, tell me." I said.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He said, looking into my eyes.

I had no idea what to say to that. I mean, what was I supposed to say?

"Thanks." I said with a smile, not looking away.

He leaned towards me, slowly as if giving me time to pull away, not breaking eye contact. Oh my god was he going to kiss me? Was I going to kiss him? Well I wanted to and I'm not going to pretend I haven't imagined kissing him before but I don't know. I could hear my heart beating really loudly and felt butterflies in my stomach. I leant towards him.

"I got the pizza!" Jack shouted, entering the pool room. We both pulled away really quickly. Damn it Jack. We looked at Jack who was placing the pizzas on the nearby table. We turned to each other and then started laughing.

"What?" Jack asked looking at us, obviously not realising what he interrupted.

"Nothing. " Me and Aidan said at the same time then laughed.

"Nothing." Aidan said with a smile, standing up. He reached out a hand to pull me up.

We made our way to the table. After 2 boxes of pizza later, we were all stuffed.

"Okay so its already 5.30, I think we should go have a shower and change." Jack said, standing up. Me and Aidan followed behind him. I grabbed my bag with my clothes and toiletries while Jack showed us to the bathrooms. I showered in his parents bathroom while Aidan showered in the guest bathroom.

I went in the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Oh wow. This bathroom was huge. There was a jacuzzi like bathtub at one end and a huge shower at the other end. There was a full length mirror on the wall. I opted for the shower, thankful I brought my own bath products because all the products they had there looked like they were worth a bomb. Jeeeez, they were loaded.

Showers were a great place to think. And I did a lot of that. About Aidan, mostly. I realised today how much I liked him and that he probably liked me that much too. I couldn't stop thinking about how he looked at me or how it felt amazing to be that close to him. Or how we almost kissed. Seriously, damn it Jack.

After showering, I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a cream coloured sweater and a jacket. It was freezing outside, after all. I applied minimal makeup and I was ready. I went out of Jack's parents room and made my way to his room. The door was open so I went in. Aidan was sitting on the bed using a laptop while Jack was walking around the room with a towel tied around his waist. He was opening cupboards and drawers, looking for clothes. He looked up at me as I came in.

"Hey. You look great." Jack said while nodding at me. He continued his search for clothes.

"He's right about that." Aidan said to me as I joined him on the bed. He gave me that smile again.

Jack finally found his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. He came out wearing jeans, a tshirt and a jacket. Kind of like what Aidan was wearing too.

"You guys ready to go?" Jack said, dialing in Jim, his drivers, number. We both nodded.


	18. Chapter 17

We were standing in front of a huge house. The house was unbelievably bigger than Jack's house. There were crowds of people gathered around the lawn in front of the house and music and laughter was spilling out from inside the house.

"Who's party is this again?" I asked Jack.

"One of my friends from the football team. His parents are out of town so..." He trailed off.

"He throws a crazy party that's probably going to end with cops." Aidan finished. The three of us laughed.

"Ready?" Jack said looking at us.

"Yep." Aidan replied.

"Kind of." I replied.

We made our way up the lawn towards the front door of the house. We had to squeeze past people. The scene in the house was your typical teenage party. People drinking, eating, dancing. Those girls throwing themselves over guys and those guys taking advantage of drunk girls. Lovely.

We were walking in single file now. Jack leading the way with me behind him and Aidan behind me. We reached the kitchen, where there were less people.

"Hey man, how's it going? Great party." Jack said, walking up to this guy, who I was assuming is his friend who's party this is.

"Hey, glad you could make it." The guy replied to Jack, doing the signature guy greeting.

"Hey Mark." Aidan said to him before doing the guy shake too.

"Aidan! Hey man. How's it going?" Mark replied.

"It's good. Hey, meet our friend, Mikhaela." Aidan said, introducing me to Mark.

I smiled and waved at him.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Hey guys, I have to go check on everything, but feel free to eat and drink as much as you want." Mark said with a smile before leaving the kitchen.

I turned to Aidan and Jack. "So now what?"

"Aidan!" A high pitched girl's voice shouted from across the room.

We all turned towards the voice just as this blonde haired chick threw herself into Aidan's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Tessa, hey." Aidan said with a laugh.

"I'm so glad you came. I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been?" She asked, pulling back and staring up at him, her arms still around his neck.

I got a look of her face. Oh wow. She was really pretty. She used quite a lot of make up though, that was obvious. She was wearing a crop top and shorts. Who wears that in this weather? Okay, I admit, I was a little jealous. I mean, who was this girl and why did she have her arms around Aidan?

"Oh, uh, I've been around. Hey, you know Jack right?" Aidan said to 'Tessa' to try to divert her attention from him.

"Yeah, I do." Tessa turned to Jack and gave him this death stare. Jack replied with raising his eyebrows, a small smile playing on his lips. Huh. Wonder what that's about.

"And this is our friend, Mikhaela." Aidan gestured towards me, taking her arms off his neck and placing them at her side.

Tessa turned to me. Her eyes slit at me angrily for a second but then just as fast, they lit up and she became really friendly to me.

She put on this fake smile and said brightly "Hi there! Nice to meet you! Oh, you're Aidan's stepsister right? The one who's mum got killed? That must have been so awful for you."

I sucked in air. Jack stepped closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder protectively. I didn't say anything. What the hell was this girl's problem?

"Aidan, I need to talk to you. Can we go outside?" Tessa said to Aidan, putting her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, sure." Aidan said to her, looking at me and Jack, unsure.

"Go." I said to Aidan. He nodded thanks then went out the front door.

Jack still had his arm around me. "Are you okay?"

I leant into him and took a deep breath before pulling away. No I was not okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. I need a drink." I replied.

He gave me an 'I don't believe you, but I'm going along with it' look then nodded. "Drinks are out the back." He said. I nodded and followed him to the back of the house then out the back door. There was a huge pool there but it was obviously empty since it was freezing outside. There were quite a number of people here too. We made our way over to a small bar where there was a guy there making drinks for everyone. I raised my eyebrows at Jack.

"All the drinks are non alcoholic. Though some kids bring their own booze to the party." Jack explained. I nodded.

"I'll just have a virgin mojito." I said to Jack.

"Two virgin mojito's please." Jack told the bartender. He nodded and made us our drinks. It was actually really good. We went over and sat on some chairs near the pool.

"Okay, so who was that girl? Tessa, I mean." I asked Jack.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Tessa is Aidan's ex." Jack said.

"How long were they together?"

"About 6 months before they broke up." He crinkled his nose. That reminded me of the other thing I wanted to ask him.

"Oh yeah, what's up with you and her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she looked as if she was going to kill you earlier." I said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, that. She thinks I'm the reason they broke up." He said with a small laugh.

"And are you?"

"Well, not exactly. Its just, I never really liked her. She's a cheerleader. A 'Kim' minion. And as I said the first time I met you, they're obnoxious. When Tessa and Aidan first got together, I didn't say anything because he liked her a lot. Even though she was a total bitch. He said she had a sweet side, I just couldn't see it. I mean, she pretended to be nice to me since I was his best friend but it was all fake. I finally told him what I thought and over time, he agreed with me. That's when he broke up with her. Thank god for that." Jack said, lifting up his drink and taking a gulp.

"You're right on the bitch part. I just don't see how someone as level headed as Aidan could go for that." I said, sipping my drink.

"He's a normal teenage boy. Hot girl comes along who also happens to be a manipulative bitch, of course he accepts her. He thought she was a good person deep down and of course she always acted innocent in front of him. But after a while he realised I was right." Jack said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" Jack said to me with a knowing look.

"What? What gave you that impression?" I asked. Crap, how did he know.

"The way you look at him and talk about him. And he's obviously in love with you." Jack said with a laugh.

"Really? How do you know?" I asked. I took another sip of my drink.

"He talks about you all the time. He gives you the same look when you're not looking. Oh yeah, and the fact that you guys almost kissed at my pool today." He said.

I choked on my drink and started coughing. Jack burst out laughing.

"I thought you didn't know." I blurted out.

"Are you kidding? You guys jumped two inches when I came in and had this guilty look all over your faces. Your attempt to cover it up was really pathetic by the way." He said laughing while shaking his head.

I started laughing then stopped. "Well, I guess you don't have to worry about us almost kissing again. He's obviously going to get back with Tessa." I said, frowning slightly.

"No way is he doing that. I mean he's-"

"Well, well, well, look who decided to crash the party. I don't recall you being invited?" I looked up to the source of the voice. Ah, the queen bitch herself. I stood up.

"Hey Kim." I said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me. She had her minion's on either side of her.

"Grocery shopping." I said, full of sarcasm.

"That's so funny. Hey, you look a little hot." She said to me sweetly.

"Wha-" I started to say, not understanding what she meant. Before I or Jack could do anything, she pushed me into the pool.


	19. Chapter 18

I fell backwards, my hands flailing, trying to hold on to something but there wasn't anything to hold on to. I fell into the pool, the water closing in around my head. The water was ice cold and the shock of the coldness caused me to gasp underwater which made me swallow some water.

I managed to kick off the bottom of the pool and swim to the surface. I reached the surface and started coughing, gasping for air, that horrible feeling of chlorine in my nose and mouth. It was really hard to stay upfloat but I managed to swim to the side of the pool. I was beginning to lose the feeling in my fingers and toes as they were turning numb due to the coldness of the water. I felt strong hands pull me out of the water.

I blinked the water out of my eyes. I was dripping wet and freezing to death. I was still coughing and gasping for breath.

"Hey, look at me. Are you okay?" Jack was shouting at me, with my face in his hands. It took a while for me to focus on him. I managed a weak nod.

He sighed in relief before pulling off his jacket and throwing it around me. It didn't help much. He pulled me to my feet and kept one hand around my waist for support. I still felt really weak and was grateful he didn't let me go or I was sure to have fallen to my knees.

"Are you cooled down now?" Kim asked me, she and her friends laughing. Most of the people around us were laughing too. I could see Mark standing near us, laughing along with them.

Jack on the other hand, was furious.

"Kim what the fuck is wrong with you?" Jack shouted at her. Everyone immediately stopped laughing.

"It was just a joke, Jack. Calm down." She said, uncertain.

"A joke? Its freezing out here. She could have died or got seriously injured. She didn't even do anything to you and you're out to get her or something. You know something? You and the rest of the cheerleaders, you guys are really a piece of work. You think that just because you guys are popular that you can walk around school and step on everyone else. Me and the other guys on the football team are just as popular as you guys but you don't see us slapping new people or pushing them into pools. Honestly, acting that way dosent make you 'cool'. In fact, it just makes you guys stuck up losers." Jack said, ending his rant.

He was really pissed. I could feel his whole body tensed up beside me and he was breathing heavily. Someone started clapping then everyone else joined in and started cheering for Jack. Kim and the rest of the cheerleaders looked like rabbits caught in the headlight.

"He's right. You know what? I think you guys should leave." Mark spoke up. Oh so he was on our side was he? Same goes for everyone else. They were all on Kim's side until they realised Jack wasn't on her side so they all rushed to join him.

Kim and her friends looked around before walking off hurriedly.

"You can use my room to get changed. Jack, you know where it is." Mark said to us.

Jack nodded then lead me up the stairs to Mark's room. He closed the door behind us.

"You're shivering." Jack said to me worriedly, he rushed over to a cupboard and started pulling out towels.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly warm." I said, my teeth chattering.

He came over to me. He started helping me pull off my cold wet clothes. My hands were shaking too badly to do it myself. Soon enough I was down to my underwear. Good thing I didn't wear any embarrassing underwear today. He unfolded the towel and draped it over my shoulders. Then put another one over that.

"Better?" He asked me.

"Yeah." It was better. I was still shivering though.

He sensed it because he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. Trying to warm me up. After a while I stopped shivering.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime you need a human toaster, I'm the guy." Jack replied, still hugging me.

I laughed. "I meant for standing up to Kim."

"Hey, I stand up for all my friends okay?" He said, looking down at me with a smile.

The door burst open and Aidan rushed in, towards me.

"Oh my god what happened? Are you okay?" Aidan asked me, looking very worried. I pulled away from Jack.

Jack looked to me and I nodded and smiled at him. He left the room, leaving me and Aidan. Aidan walked over to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I hugged him back.

"What happened?"

"Long story short, Kim pushed me in the pool."

"She's such a bitch. I'm glad you're okay though."

I pushed him away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"What did Tessa want?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She...She wanted to get back together." He said hesitantly.

"You should go. You wouldn't want to keep Tessa waiting." I said with a tone.

"Hey, I don't care about her okay? I told her no, I don't want to ever get back together with her." Aidan said, looking me in the eyes sincerely.

"Why not?"

"Besides the fact that she's a bitch? Because I like you." Aidan said with a small smile.

"You what?"

"Because I like you. A lot. I've liked you since I first saw you, no matter how cliche that sounds. I've honestly never liked anyone as much as I like you." He finished with a rush. He looked down, biting his lip as if embarrassed.

Without thinking, I stepped towards him and put my arms around his neck. He placed his arms on my waist automatically.

"Hey, I like you a lot too." I said with a smile.

He looked down at me and leaned towards me, slowly. I smiled and lifted my lips to meet his and we finally kissed. It felt really nice. His lips were warm and soft. Mine fitted perfectly with his, our lips moving at the same pace. His hands were on my waist and mine were playing with his hair. We broke the kiss and I hugged him, letting out a content sigh.

"So can I call you my girlfriend now?" Aidan asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I pulled back and looked at him, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes, yes you can." I said smiling. He laughed.

"I think I should go put some clothes on." I told him. He looked down at my body.

"Nah, you're fine." He said with a cheeky smile. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Aidan called out.

Jack came in, holding a shirt.

"So I managed to get you a tshirt of mine I left here the other day stayed over. Its really big so you could wear it as a dress I guess?" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, its fine. Thanks." I said, taking the tshirt and pulling it on. It reached to halfway down my thigh. That would have to do. Aidan gave me his jacket to put on.

"So have you guys made it official yet?" Jack asked bluntly.

Me and Aidan laughed. He laced his fingers in mine.

"Yeah, we're a couple." I told Jack.

"Hell yeah!" Jack replied, punching the air. I smiled.


End file.
